Los Perros de Lincoln
by DeadMind123
Summary: Un día cualquiera. Era diez de Julio del ochenta y cinco. En Royal Woods circulaba un Ford del setenta y cinco. Dentro de él iban seis hombres de entre treinta y veinte años. Vestidos con trajes y peinados con un puño de vaselina. Seis hombres. Seis cabezas. Doce pistolas. Seis mascaras en la cajuela. Una bodega en el bosque. Un banco. Ningún nombre. Eran hermanos.
1. Primera escena: Banco.

Era diez de Julio de mil novecientos ochenta y cinco. El reloj de todos en el pueblo marcaba las once de la mañana en Royal Woods. Hacía treinta y tres grados y la gente se moría de calor. También, entre la calle Columbus y Preston, se movía un Ford del setenta y cinco con tres hombres dentro de él.

—¿Recuerdan las viejas películas de Nick E'lodeon?

Preguntó el Señor Azul mientras se acomodaba en uno de los asientos traseros del auto. Habían pasado por él hacía unos tres minutos. Como siempre, y como ya lo tenían acostumbrado, pasaron por él a su casa. Aunque si había sido sorpresa ser de los primeros.

El Señor Azul vestía con pantalones negros, zapatos negros de salón, camisa manga larga blanca, saco negro y corbata del mismo color; igual que los otros dos enfrente de él, los Señores Blanco y Rosa. El Señor Azul tenía cabello rubio, peinado hacía atrás. Ojos rojos, que le daban un aire maligno a su mirada. Nariz redonda como su cara. Era muy delgado, casi pareciendo desnutrido.

—Yo las veía de niño, me gustaban mucho. Sobre todo esa basura de la esponja amarilla —le respondió el Señor Rosa—. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

El Señor Rosa iba en el asiento del copiloto. Su cabello era largo y de un pálido color café capuchino. Su rostro era redondo y tenían pecas. Ojos marrón bajo una banda de color azul rey con adornos triangulares rojos debajo de un cráneo amarillento de algún bobino; incluso seguían los cuernos allí.

—Rob Esponja Zapatos Triangulares —dijo el Señor Blanco—. No sé como les gustaba esa mierda, a mí siempre me parecía basura para los ojos. Es más, toda la mierda de la televisión no hace más que podrirte la mente.

El Señor banco tenía igual pecas en su alargado rostro, pero su piel era de un banco mucho más pálido que el de Azul, prácticamente brillaba con el espectro. Sus ojos eran de color verde pálido, un verde muerto. Su cabello estaba peinado hacía atrás y rapado a los lados. Cinco mechones rebeldes de cabello se movían violentamente con el viento, pues Blanco conducía con la ventanilla abierta. Dos de los mechones bajaban por su frente, atravesando una ceja cada uno. Dos más se zangoloteaban sobre el nacimiento de su cabello a la mitad de su frente y el quinto revoloteando en el borde derecho de su cabello; igual a como lo haría una envoltura de papas atada a la antena de un camión en la carretera.

—Cómo sea, leí el otro día que al tal Nick lo detuvieron por... ¿Cuál es la palabra? Es la que usan para los que cogen con niños.

—¿Pederastia? —le respondió Rosa.

—¡Eso! Supuestamente el bastardo escogía a las chicas de sus películas basándose en si le gustaban a él y no por su talento —Azul hizo unos raros movimientos de manos, característicos de él—. Una vez comenzaba el rodaje las hacía posar desnudas para un fotógrafo "maricón" —hizo comillas con sus dedos—. Una vez que tenía las fotos les decía a las perras "Dame las nalgas o esto sale en todas las revistas porno del Área Norte de América".

—Puto genio suertudo —exclamó Blanco—. ¿Saben todas las veces que me masturbé pensando en Elizabeth McCartney de adolescente mientras ese puto gordo se la cogía?

—¿Cómo se dio cuenta la policía?

Rosa le preguntó a Azul.

—Una de las chicas, creo que esa que salía en la película de los hermanos... Donde uno era un malnacido gordo mórbido y el otro era un músico prostituto. Creo que ella hacía de la hermanita menor de ellos.

—Recuerdo esa película. Blake, no ¡Jrake y Dosh!

Rosa chasqueó los dedos mientras sonreía.

—Creo que también la recuerdo —Blanco hizo un gesto de esfuerzo—. ¿No era Luisiana Barrington?

—Luisiana Barrington es negra.

Rosa corrigió.

—No, no, no —Azul se rió desde atrás—. Esta perra es blanca. Una escuálida blanca de cabello negro que está que se cae de buena.

—¿No será Lourling West?

—Esa mera —Azul le dio la razón a Rosa—. En fin, la perra denunció a Nick. Según lo que decía el periódico, el gordo hijo de puta había violado de ella desde que hizo ese papel en Jrake y Dosh.

—¿Qué mierda? Ah, hombre, qué puto asco. La perra tenía unos ocho años.

Blanco hizo una arcada en imaginarse mórbido cuerpo de Nick montado sobre aquella niña, como si de un toro mecánico se tratara.

—Igual si le daba a esa perra —Azul sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos, le ofreció a los dos hombre y solo Rosa tomó uno. Encendió el tubo y le pasó el encendedor al castaño—. Detente, déjame ir yo por Amarillo.

Blanco hizo un ademán y Azul bajó del automóvil. Rosa miró un instante al pelinegro mientras apagaba el encendedor y le daba una calada a su cigarro.

—¿Por qué nunca fumas, amargado?

Preguntó mientras le arrojaba una bocanada sonriente, llamada así porque Rosa sonreía cada vez que soltaba el nocivo humo del cigarro, a la cara de Blanco.

—Yo quiero vivir hasta viejo, Rosa. Esa mierda, aunque me gustara, no me lo permitiría.

—Entonces dedícate a otra cosa, idiota.

Ambos rieron mientras veían a Azul regresar con el Señor Amarillo. Amarillo era un hombre alto, con certeza de los seis, el más delgado. Su cabello era de un pálido y descolorido color rubio, pareciendo más café que rubio en sí. Era tan largo como el de las mujeres, llegándole a la cintura. Tenía cejas alargadas y un rostro bastante afeminado. En síntesis, el Señor Amarillo tenía cientos de rasgos andrógenos.

—Vamos por el Señor Naranja.

Dijo Azul. El rubio le ofreció un cigarrillo a Amarillo, éste negó con un rápido movimiento de mano. Azul se encogió de hombros y le recibió su encendedor a Rosa.

—Él y Marrón están comiendo en el McJonald. Me llamaron hace una hora pidiéndome que los acompañara.

—¿Y porqué no fuiste?

Dijo Azul.

—No me gusta comer allí, ya sabes, es un puto lugar de comida rápida; nunca hacen buena comida allí —Amarillo se explicó—. Si voy a comer una puta hamburguesa prefiero una que no me sepa como si algún empleado de mierda hubiera pasado sus nalgas por los panes.

—¿Están en el del centro o el que está por la Avenida Houston?

—El del centro —Amarillo le respondió a Blanco—. Viejo, daría lo que fuera por unas papas con una Big Cola bien helada.

—Yo también quiero unas papas, pero las acompañaría con una buena cerveza. ¿Sí me entiendes? —Rosa hizo un gesto de deleite—. Tener una maldita hamburguesa de calidad con unas papas bañadas en cátsup, una cerveza mientras me cojo a mi novia.

—No necesitaba saber eso último.

Blanco giró por la calle Word y siguió recto.

—Yo tenía planeado justamente eso con mi chica —Amarillo se lamentó—. Estuve toda el día de ayer pensando en como pasarla hoy con ella. Entonces Lincoln me llama en la mañana y me dice que me alistara porque iban a pasar por mí en unas horas.

—Todos sabíamos que sería dentro de estos días, Amarillo.

—Lo sé, es por eso que lo planeaba. Me gusta tener una cita con mi chica antes de un trabajo, ¿sabes?

—Para coger no necesitas planear —Rosa se burló del rubio andrógeno—. Simplemente le dices a la perra "Perra, quiero cogerte".

—No sé qué clase de relación tienes con tu chica, Rosa. Pero la mía sí es una dama. Además, me gusta tener citas con ella —Amarillo argumentó—. Ya saben, salir, divertirse, cenar. Es la manera en que lo hago, y me la paso bien. Me gusta.

—Te entiendo —Blanco añadió—. No hay nada en este mundo como salir con tu chica, mirarla a los ojos y pedirle que te haga una mamada mientras un enano albino le mastica el escroto lleno de placenta a un vagabundo.

Azul tiró el cigarrillo que traía en la boca y comenzó a reírse fuertemente, Amarillo y Rosa se le unieron y Blanco soltó unas cuantas risas ya entradas en el ambiente.

—Eres un puto enfermo —Rosa se limpió las lágrimas—. Mira allí está el McJonald. ¿Pedimos las papas aquí o vamos a otro lugar?

—Las pedimos aquí, Lincoln fue claro al decirnos que debíamos comenzar en cuanto recogiera a todos —Blanco se detuvo en la calle frente al restaurante de comida rápida—. Comemos en el auto y comenzamos. Rosa, ve por Marrón y Naranja. Los veremos al otro lado de la calle saliendo del autoservicio.

—Seguro, vampiro —el de la banda abrió la puerta y salió, se asomó por la ventanilla de la misma y dijo—. Pídeme unas papas con un vaso grande de Depsi.

—Ya dinos mejor que te gusta el pito.

Amarillo se burló, Azul y Blanco se rieron y Rosa los ignoró para entrar al establecimiento.

—Escuche a dos mujeres charlar en tu sala, Amarillo. No me digas que tuviste un trío y no invitaste a tus amigos.

—Ah —Blanco entró al autoservicio e hizo la fila—. ¿No te gusta compartir tus juguetes, Amarillo?

—Eran mi chica y mi mamá. No sé ustedes, pero se me hace raro que se lleven tan bien.

—No sabes lo que dices —exclamó Azul—. Mi chica y mi madre se odian. Siempre que comemos juntos hay este aire de incomodidad en la mesa. Pareciera que ambas están por llamar perra a la otra. Eso arruina la comida. Como que le da un sabor a cagada.

—Mi novia es muy reservada y mi mamá lo es más —Blanco volvió a detenerse—. Siempre hay silencio cuando ellas dos están juntas. Mi hermana y yo somos los que evitamos que la conversación se vaya a la mierda.

—¿Sigues con la chica esa? ¿Qué era lo que hacía?

—La violinista —Amarillo completó la oración de Azul—. La violinista, que si mal no recuerdo, es fanática religiosa.

—Seguro es una maldita mojigata.

—Sigo con ella, me gusta estar con ella —Blanco defendió—. Tengo planeado casarme con ella.

—No, no, no, no —Azul negó—. No puedes casarte con la primera perra que ves, Blanco. De hecho, no te tienes que casar. No es necesario, puedes vivir tu vida sin eso.

—Pero no sólo una perra, Azul —Amarillo miró a Blanco—. Es la perra especial, ¿no?

—Estoy absolutamente seguro de que lo es.

Respondió Blanco.

—¿Cuanto llevan juntos?

—Cuatro años. Le voy a pedir la mano en su cumpleaños.

—Así te vas a ver mucho más estúpido cuando te rechace.

Azul tiró por la ventanilla su cigarro mientras se reía.

—Yo llevo también un tiempo con la mía —Amarillo concordó con el pelinegro—. He estado buscando anillos. Anillos buenos, no las porquerías que los putos puertos le dan a sus novias en el aniversario de dos meses de haber cogido por primera vez.

—Te daré en número de la joyería en la que estoy arreglando todo para mi chica. Le voy a comprar un paquete completo; collares, anillos, diademas, dijes, toda la mierda de diamante.

—Suena costoso.

Azul dijo.

—La dueña es mi compradora. Le vendo los diamantes que nos dan cuando hacemos un trabajo en una joyería, ella los corta y los libra de impuestos. Si le quiero comprar algo ella me lo vende a mitad de precio, por la mierda esa que sé de que a ella no le cuestan ni un cuarto de lo que vende. También me debe muchas, yo le consigo a los muchachos para que le vendan diamantes y otras piedras.

—Pensé que le vendías tus diamantes a Clyde.

Azul volvió a replicar.

—Clyde da muy mal precio por buenos diamantes. No, esta mujer se llama Haiku; es amiga de mi madre.

—¿Haiku? ¿Cómo los poemas?

—Sí, eso —Blanco le respondió a Amarillo, se asomó fuera de la ventanilla y presionó el botón de la bocina con forma de payaso; uno asquerosamente espeluznante—. Buenos días, voy a querer cuatro ordenes de papas grandes. Un vaso grande de Depsi, uno de Moca-Cola y... —volteó a ver a los dos hombres—. ¿De que van a querer?

—Yo quiero el mío de Moca-Cola, pero dietética.

—Y le decías puto a Rosa —se burló Azul—. ¿No hay cerveza en este puto restaurante?

—Azul, son las once de la mañana. No vas a encontrar cervezas en ningún lado a esta hora. Pide un refresco o vete al diablo.

—Ya qué —le respondió resignado a Blanco—. Pídeme esa mierda con sabor a sangría.

—Literalmente se llama Sangría, idiota.

Amarillo y Blanco se rieron.

—También me da dos vasos, igualmente grandes, de Sangría y Moca-Cola dietética.

La voz del otro lado de la bocina le dio un "Ok" y Blanco quitó su dedo del botón. Aceleró y volvió a detenerse.

—Mira, lo qué trato de decir es que no es necesario casarse —Azul retomó el hilo—. No se necesita. Puedes estar con la misma perra ocho jodidos años sin sentir la necesidad de casarte con ella. O de tener hijos.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo —concordó Blanco—. Tener hijos es una mierda. Sólo los estúpidos los tienen. Son ruidosos, son inútiles, son costosos. Si tienes una niña tienes que soportar qué algún idiota se la coja, porque todos los padres saben cuando acaban de cogerse a su hija. Lo niegan, pero lo saben. Y cuando son pequeños lloran, gritan...

—Se cagan.

Azul añadió.

—Exacto —Blanco le dio la razón—. Y uno pensaría que con un varón sería más fácil, pero no. Cuando era joven creía que mis padres no se daban cuenta cuando iba al baño a masturbarme. De hecho, creía que ningún padre en el mundo se daba cuenta.

—Es obvio que se dan cuenta —Amarillo dijo—. Es obvio distinguir cuándo un puto puberto va al baño a cagar o a masturbarse como jodido mono en una rama.

—¿Los monos se masturban?

—Lo vi en un documental del Canal Animal —Amarillo le respondió a Azul—. Resulta que las jodidas... ¿Cómo se le llama a los grupos de monos?

—Parvadas.

—No —Blanco dijo de pronto—, las parvadas son las de los pájaros, Azul. Supongo que se le llama manada o por allí.

—Bueno, pues de toda la manada, de entre los jodidos veinte monos, solo uno de ellos se coge a las hembras durante la temporada de apareamiento.

—¿Cómo los leones?

Preguntó Blanco.

—Sí, exactamente igual —Amarillo sonrió—. La diferencia es que con los leones no sobra ningún macho aparte del que coge a las putas hembras. En cambio, con los monos cuando el alfa se coge a todas, y no exagero, se coge hasta a su mamá.

—Monos incestuosos —Azul se carcajeó—. Animales estúpidos. Seguro son de Alabama.

Blanco también se rió. El pelinegro detuvo el auto, volvió a asomarse por la ventanilla del auto y recibió las cuatro bolsas de papas grandes. Se las pasó a Amarillo y luego tomó la bandeja de plástico con los cuatro vasos. Los dejó en el asiento del copiloto, sacó su billetera y pagó.

—Gracias, bonita.

La empleada ignoró al hombre y le dio el cambio. El auto volvió a andar, pero no se detuvo hasta llegar a la calle.

—¿Cuanto te debo?

Azul dijo.

—Me pagan cuando terminemos el trabajo —Blanco les pasó los vasos a los dos hombres y recibió ambas bolsas de papas de Amarillo—. ¿Qué decías sobre los monos?

—Ah, sí —Amarillo se llevó un puño de papas a la boca y continuó—. Cuando el mono se coge a todas, ya ninguna de las perras quiere o puede dejar que otro mono le de duro. Así que los estúpidos monos que no cogieron se van a las puntas de los árboles, se suben a una rama y se masturban a diario hasta que termina la época de apareamiento.

—Me recordó a la secundaria, cuando todos cogían menos yo.

Blanco exclamó.

—¿Fuiste a la secundaria?

—Azul, todos fuimos a la secundaria... —Amarillo miró a su amigo—. ¿Qué acaso tú no?

—Nunca puede sobrellevar la vida de la escuela, mis profesores insistían que tenía sociópata o algo así —bebió de su soda—. Me hicieron estudios, supuestamente tengo déficits de concentración o una de esas enfermedades que no te dejan concentrarte en algo si no te gusta.

—Yo te veo normal. Además, no hablas como un idiota que no fue a la secundaria —Blanco dijo—. Conozco gente que no fue a la secundaria, los malditos hablan como negros ignorantes. Tú no hablas como negro, hablas como blanco.

—Dije que no fui a la secundaria —Azul bromeó—, nunca dije que fuera un ignorante.

—Deberías comprarte un certificado de secundaria, son fáciles de conseguir.

Amarillo dijo.

Blanco quitó la bandeja de las bebidas del asiento del copiloto. Rosa abrió la puerta y se sentó, seguido de él, dos hombres más con traje entraron y se acomodaron atrás con Azul y Amarillo.

—Buenos días, caballeros.

Habló el señor Marrón, un hombre de uno setenta y pico de cabello castaño, gruesos anteojos negros, ojos negros y piel blanca.

—¿Qué hay, perros?

El Señor Naranja también habló. Naranja era, sin lugar a dudas, el más exótico de los seis. Era un hombre latino de veintitantos que tenía ojos marrón, pecas y un cabello negro que crecía salvajemente sobre su cabeza.

—Ustedes dos, jodidos enfermos, van a decirme porqué putas están tragando mierda en un McJonald cuando a unas calles hacía el este hay un Carl's Jr.

Blanco replicó, encendió el motor y se dirigió a la avenida Russell.

—Hay buenas papas en el McJonald.

Dijo Naranja.

—También tienen esa salsa de soja que sabe a gloria —Marrón añadió—. Además, era temprano. Naranja y yo queríamos comer algo antes del trabajo y el McJonald nos quedaba cerca.

—También está la ensalada de papa, que Dios me oiga, es igual de buena que un jodido filete.

Amarillo dijo.

—McJonald tiene buenas papas, Blanco —dijo Rosa—. He ido a los McJonald solo por una puta orden de papas, así de buenas son. Sobre todo las que están espolvoreadas por esta cosa roja.

—Creo que es picante.

Dijo Naranja.

—Sea lo qué sea, es delicioso. Una jodida comida gourmet al precio de doce dólares.

—Ustedes están describiendo exactamente un Carl's Jr. —Blanco replicó—. Los jodidos McJonald son Carl's Jr. pero sin buenas hamburguesas, eso son.

—¿Qué problema tienes con los McJonald amigo?

—Ninguno —Blanco le respondió a Azul—. Solo digo que si voy a comer hamburguesas, me las voy a comer en un Carl's Jr., o si no hay donde más, de un Big Kahuna Burger; no de un puto McJonald donde todas las hamburguesas saben a mierda.

—Ahora que lo dices, Blanco —Marrón dijo—. Fui a comer al Big Kahuna el otro día.

—Verdad que se siente la diferencia. Ese lugar no es un jodido McJonald de mierda —Blanco replicó—. En ese lugar si tienen estándares, tienen clase.

—La comida es buena, pero el problema es que está lleno de negros. No de los negros agradables como el viejo Clyde o ese negro que trabaja para Cornelius, ¿cuál era su nombre?

—Creo que algo por Walas —Rosa le respondió—. Ese es el problema de los Big Kahuna, están llenos de negros pandilleros.

—Es por eso que prefiero los Carl's Jr porque allí nunca veras a un negro estúpido —volvió a defender Blanco—. Allí si ves a un negro, va a ser uno que se sepa comportar.

—No sólo hay negros pandilleros en los Big Kahuna Burger —dijo Rosa—. También los jodido blancos idiotas que se creen cholos. Blanco, cuéntales de la vez que fuimos a Chicago y comimos en un Big Kahuna.

—Sí tanto quieres escuchar la historia, cuéntala tú viejo, yo estoy conduciendo.

—No seas amargado —replicó Rosa—. Tú cuentas mejor las historias.

—Seh ¿qué pasó en Chicago?

Preguntó Naranja.

Blanco suspiró y dio giro a la izquierda.

—Bueno, estábamos en Chicago para hacer un trabajo que Lincoln nos encargó.

—¿Qué trabajo?

—Secuestrar a un delincuente de cuarta —le respondió Blanco a Azul—. El tipo había matado y violado a la hija de Rusty, ya saben el manco judío. Ya saben que él y Lincoln son amigos desde niños y cuando se enteró le prometió a Rusty que lo iba a llevar hasta él.

—¿Y les pidió a ustedes ir por él?

—En cuanto lo localizó me llamó y me dijo "Blanco, necesito que me traigas a un bastado que está escondido en Chicago". Le respondí "Claro, dime donde está el malnacido" —giró de nuevo a la derecha—. Era algo importante, personal. Cuando ya iba a salir me vuelve a llamar para decirme que Azul iba a pasar por mí en el Mustang.

—¿Les prestó el Mustang? El Mustang solo lo usa para cosas importantes.

Dijo Amarillo.

—Lincoln estaba furioso, quería tener cuanto antes al sujeto y como yo soy el mejor conductor que tiene me lo encargó.

Dijo Rosa.

—Bueno, Rosa pasa por mí a eso de las cuatro de la tarde. Se suponía que nos tomaría unas cinco o cuatro horas llegar a Chicago.

—Pero íbamos en el Mustang y yo conducía, nos hicimos tres.

—Al llegar vi que aún nos quedaba tiempo. Lincoln nos había pedido salir de Chicago con el tipo en la cajuela del Mustang a más tardar las nueve de la noche. Eran la siete, así que le digo a Azul que fuéramos a comer. Al dar unas cuantas vueltas nos encontramos un Big Kahuna y paramos allí. No queríamos manchar el Mustang, ya saben lo delicado que es Lincoln en él. Así que no pasamos por el autoservicio, sino que entramos al lugar.

—¿Por qué no solo fueron por el tipo y ya?

Preguntó Naranja.

—Nunca cambies el horario de un trabajo, es de mala suerte.

Rosa contestó.

—Dentro pedimos dos hamburguesas, creo que la mía no tenia queso. También vimos a los chicos de Lucius, el negro con risos y el blanco con cabello largo; los que se visten como nosotros.

»Estuvimos allí hasta las ocho, pasamos toda la hora comiendo y charlando tonterías. Cuándo ya nos íbamos a ir por la puerta entran unos doce o once negros más negros menos. Rosa se levanta de la mesa y caminamos hacía la puerta. Entonces el negro líder, esos que siempre van en medio y por eso sabes que son el líder, se nos pone en medio e infla el pecho; como hacen todos los tipos que quieren intimidar con su tamaño.

—¿Era grande, o era de esos negros escuálidos?

Preguntó Azul.

—Era grande. Se parecía al jodido negro de la película esa donde un negro le cura la próstata a un oficial de policía.

—Hablas de John Coffe.

—Cómo la bebida, pero no se escribe igual.

Naranja y Marrón se rieron desde atrás.

—Así, pero en feo. Bueno el caso es que el negro me ve y me pregunta "¿Algún problema?" y entonces el idiota de rosa le responde.

—"Sí, tengo uno. No tengo con qué masturbarme ¿por qué no regresas a áfrica, te acuestas con tu madre y le tomas fotos para el National Geography? Yo hago el resto".

Se burló el de la banda.

—¿Y qué hizo el negro?

Amarillo dijo.

—Ya sabes, hizo lo mismo que todos los pandilleros negros. Se levantó la camisa y nos dejó ver la nueve milímetros que traía en el cinturón apuntándole al pito.

Respondió Blanco.

—¿Por qué los negros guardan así sus pistolas? —Azul se rió—. Daría todo mi dinero por ver como a uno de esos animales se le olvida poner el seguro y se vuela los testículo.

—¿Qué pasó luego?

Marrón preguntó.

—Nada, se quitó y salimos del Big Kahuna.

Dijo Rosa.

—Cuando íbamos de regreso a Royal Woods, con el maldito en la cajuela ya, me di cuenta de que los negros hijos de puta nos estaban siguiendo. Me detuve a un lado de la carretera. Rosa y yo teníamos listas las pistolas, por si algo pasaba. Bueno al minuto el auto de los negros se detuvo y salieron el negro mayor junto a otros dos negros. Se nos acercaron y cuando estuvieron suficientemente cerca...

—El infeliz en la cajuela se despertó y comenzó a gritar, se había quitado el bozal. Los jodidos negros se asustaron y corrieron de nuevo al auto.

Rosa se rió mientras lo decía.

—Tuvimos que acribillarlos, ya saben, por los cabos sueltos. Volvimos a amordazar al infeliz y se lo llevamos a Lincoln con todo y Mustang.

—De verdad hay negros que se cruzan el límite —dijo Marrón—. Es aquí.

Blanco detuvo el auto y todos miraron la calle, era una muy descuidada, estaban todavía a una manzana de su destino. Pero nada en ese plan estaba mal, pues había un porque de estar allí.

Allí no había cámaras de seguridad.

—¿Qué opinan sobre la nueva chica? Es que se la pasa con Lincoln.

—¿Leia? —Rosa le respondió a Blanco—. No me da confianza aún. Ya sabes, nunca debes confiar del todo con los nuevos.

No iban a bajar aún, pues ninguno había acabado sus bebidas.

—Ya lleva un año trabajando con Lincoln y no ha pasado nada, seguramente es de fiar.

Dijo Azul.

—Aún así hay que tenerla vigilada —opinó Marrón—. No es normal que haya subido tan rápido.

—Terminé.

Naranja dijo mientras tiraba su vaso.

—Yo también.

Los otros cinco hicieron lo mismo que el latino.

Los seis bajaron y fueron a la cajuela. Azul la abrió y todos miraron su interior.

—No sé ustedes, pero yo siempre siento que alguien nos mira cuando abrimos la maleta —dijo Rosa—. ¿Todos recuerdan el plan?

Todos afirmaron y decidieron prepararse. En la cajuela no había armas, pues todos tenían sus propio par debajo de sus sacos; como siempre acostumbraban. Llevaban mucho tiempo trabajando juntos, tanto como para saberse las manías de los otros.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser el payaso?

—Yo soy siempre el payaso, Azul —le respondió Amarillo—. Desde siempre he sido el payaso.

—Exacto, yo quiero ser el payaso para variar.

—Mira Azul, cuando yo me retire serás el payaso, por lo mientras sigue siendo el gorila.

—Los gorilas apestan, hermano. Tienen un micro pene y apestan a mierda.

Respondió Azul mientras se ponían la máscara.

—¿Alguna vez haz visto un gorila por lo menos?

Dijo Marrón.

—Amarillo no es el único que ve el Canal Animal.

Respondió el rubio de ojos rojos.

—A mí me gusta mi mascara.

—Claro qué te gusta, Blanco —respondió Azul—. Eres un puto lobo. A todos les gustan los lobos.

—Bueno Azul, si te sirve de consuelo a mi tampoco me gusta mi máscara —dijo Naranja—. Ser una monja no es tan genial como lo pintan. Me siento como puta barata con ella.

—Al menos sus mascaras si tienen forma —replicó Rosa—. Aun no sé que es la mía. Tal vez sea la cosa del pantano, no lo sé.

—Yo creo que más bien es una medusa.

Respondió Blanco.

—¿Y tú Marrón? ¿También tienes problemas con tu máscara?

Le preguntó Naranja.

—A mi me gustan las águilas, así que no.

Respondió el de los anteojos.

—Pues a darle.

Blanco habló, sacó cuatro maletas grandes de correa y cerró la cajuela. No tenían planeado regresar por el carro, así que se preocupaban mucho de verdad en si habían puesto el seguro.

—Sabes, Blanco. Mi hermana me habló en la mañana —dijo Rosa—. Está embarazada y no sabe como contárselo a su novio. También me dijo que espera que él le proponga matrimonio y que su embarazo le da miedo por eso.

—Justamente hablamos de eso.

Respondió Blanco.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre que el matrimonio y los hijos son una mierda.

Respondió Azul.

—Solo los hijos —rectificó Blanco—. Pero ya vez que hay gente que, por alguna inexplicable razón, les gusta tener hijos. Seguramente el chico de tu hermana es de esos. Y si no, yo te ayudo a romperle la cara.

—Sería divertido. Nunca lo he visto, pero sería genial que la primera vez fuera para romperle los dientes.

—Hablando de lo bizarro que es la vida.

Marrón concluso.

Todos caminaban juntos por la calle, como si fueran los dueños de la misma. Blanco, Amarillo, Rosa y Naranja llevaban las maletas. La gente que los miraba se alejaba deprisa, pues era obvio lo que ese grupo de hombres iban a hacer.

Iban a robar un banco.

Llegaron al 1727 de la Avenida Russell, un barrio rico del pueblo Royal Woods. Situado en la parte norte, o como los viejos lo llamaban, el pueblo viejo de Michigan. Allí vivían los más ricos, y como era obvio, debían tener un banco a la altura.

La importancia del banco hacía ver lo grande del golpe, que había sido preparado por seis meses enteros. Hacía ver lo decidido que estaban los hombres en ganarse el pan.

Pero nadie sabía algo sobre aquello.

Y era que nada iba a salir como lo planeado.

—¡Hijos de perra, quiero que todos se tiren al suelo y se lleven la manos a la cabeza! ¡Como los jodido fetos! —Blanco tiró un balazo al único guardia en el banco y cayó al suelo muerto—. ¡Sí alguien se mueve le voy a hacer un nuevo agujero por donde cagar!

—¡Ustedes! ¡Empleados de mierda! —Amarillo se puso enfrente de las vitrinas donde los dos hombres y una mujer atendían a sus clientes—. ¡Si mueven una sola mano hacía abajo del mostrador se mueren! ¡Un solo indicio y PAM!

—¡Rosa! ¡Azul! ¡VAYAN A LA ENTRADAY CUIDENLA! —gritó Blanco—. ¡Amarillo y yo cubrimos aquí! ¡¿Qué putas estás viendo?! —pateó en la cara a un viejo gordo que se había levantado, éste cayó al suelo y se llevó las manos al rostro—. ¡Primera advertencia, Cerdo! —puso el cañón de su arma en la frente del hombre—. ¡VUELVES A MOVERTE Y TE MUERES! ¡Y TE GARANTIZO POR MI MADRE QUE NO TE DARÉ UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD! —se calmó un poco—. ¡MARRON! ¡NARANJA! ¡El dinero!

Rosa, Blanco y Amarillo le arrojaron las tres maletas a Naranja y Marrón, cada uno tomó dos y se acercaron a uno de los mostradores.

—¿Quién de ustedes sabe abrir la caja fuerte? —dijo tranquilo Marrón, ninguno de los tres trabajadores dijo nada. El lugar se llenó de gritos cuando el de la máscara de águila le disparó en la pierna a una mujer y se volvió a llenar cunado subió el cañón hasta la cabeza de la misma—. Volveré a preguntar, ¿¡cuál de ustedes sabe abrir la maldita caja fuerte!? ¡Voy a volarle los sesos a cuantos putos haga falta hasta que me lo digan!

Al final una de las empleadas, una joven de entre veinte y veinticinco años de cabello negro y ojos azules levantó la mano.

—Bonita, más te vale salir si no quieres ver más sangre en el suelo.

Naranja le apuntó a una nueva persona y de nuevo se llenó el ambiente de lágrimas y gritos.

La mujer levantó las manos y se dirigió con cuidado a la puerta, la abrió y salió. Naranja se le acercó rápido y la tomó fuertemente del hombro. Marrón se movió por las otras dos ventanillas y miró atento a los dos hombres. Amarillo siguió a Naranja, con las maletas de Marrón. Blanco, Azul y Rosa se quedaron en el mismo lugar.

—¡No hace falta volver a repetirles, infelices! ¡Pero si alguno de ustedes baja esas manos todos aquí van a morir!

Todo se volvió silencioso mientras aquella mujer de cabello negro abría la caja fuerte. Al Terminar, Naranja y Amarillo le dieron las maletas.

—Quiero que llenes todas con billetes de cien sin marcar. Un solo billete rastreable y tendrán que quitar tu linda cara de la pared con una espátula.

Amarillo dijo amenazante.

Fue cuando la mujer iba por la tercera maleta cuando los disparos se escucharon. Naranja salió apresurado y vio como la gente comenzaba a correr hacía afuera, solo para ser acribillada por las balas que salían y entraban del banco. Vio a Marrón oculto en uno de los pilares, a Rosa y a Blanco disparando sin cesar hacía la puerta con ira. Su vista se horrorizó cuando vio a las tres patrullas fuera del banco y a Azul tirado en el suelo sobre un charco de roja sangre. El rubio no se movía. Estaba muerto.

—¡Mataron a Azul! ¡LOS JODIDOS POLICÍAS SABÍAN SOBRE ESTO!

Naranja le gritó a Amarillo.

En ese momento la mujer no lo vio, pero el rostro de Amarillo se arrugó de la ira. En un segundo levantó el cañón de su pistola y lo voló la tapa de los sesos a la mujer, dejando carne y sangre regada por el suelo. Salió raudo de la bodega y miró a Naranja.

—¡Toma el dinero! ¡Lárgate por la puerta trasera! ¡Te veremos en la bodega!

Naranja asintió y se fue a la caja fuerte.

Los pocos rehenes que quedaban arrodillados fueron ejecutados por Amarillo mientras se abría paso a la puerta para entrar a los puestos de trabajos de los hombres. No le interesó saber si habían puesto la alarma o no. Amarillo levantó sus pistolas y vació sus cartuchos en ellos. Al recargar miró hacía la entrada, había cinco policías en el suelo y quedaba uno escondido atrás de una patrulla; podía ver su cabeza asomarse por el borde del capo.

Corrió apresurado hacía el cuerpo de Azul, su amigo. Un chiquillo de veintiún años que vivía todavía con su madre. El rubio y él eran amigos, buenos amigos. Resbaló con la sangre, se tambaleó pero al llegar con él lo arrastró hasta la seguridad de la pared. Le dio la vuelta y le quitó la máscara, quería verle la cara.

—Azulito... Azulito despierta por favor —intentó hacer reaccionar al rubio—. Vamos, amigo, tienes que despertar. ¿No recuerdas que ibas a llevar a tu madre de vacaciones por su cumpleaños? ¿Qué pasó con que querías escribir una novela de terror?

Tomó su rostro con sus manos. Su blanca piel estaba tan pálida como la de Blanco y sus ojos habían perdido el brillo rojo que los caracterizaban. De su boca salía un largo y grueso hilo de sangre; su boca estaba abierta y parecía babear.

—¡Ya déjalo Amarillo! —chilló Rosa—. ¡Está muerto!

Amarillo recargó la cabeza de su amigo en su pecho y levantó la suya, en un acto de hacer retroceder las lágrimas que amenazaban con empapar el interior de su máscara.

La tristeza y el dolor se convirtieron en la gasolina para la ira de Amarillo en ese momento. Se levantó, se escondió al ras de la pared y miró a su compañero con la máscara de águila.

—¡Marrón! ¡Toma a Azul y sígueme!

Marrón le hizo caso y se fue a levantar el cuerpo de su compañero. El pecho de Azul estaba lleno de balas, pues él había recibido toda la primera oleada de tiros. Amarillo corrió y saltó sobre la patrulla, para su suerte, agarró al oficial recargando y antes de que él suspirara le voló la cara a tiros.

—¡¿Ya no hay policías?!

Rosa gritó.

—¡Ya no! ¡Vámonos de aquí! ¡Marrón y yo llevaremos a Azul! ¡Ustedes dos alcancen a Naranja y llévenlo a la bodega!

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se separaron. Blanco antes de irse se acercó a uno de los policías y le quitó la placa.

Y así el banco quedó vacío, solo con cadáveres, carne y sangre en el suelo. Sin nada más que el putrefacto olor de la muerte.

Ninguno de los cinco hombres sabía que acababa de pasar. Lo único qué sabían y les constaba era que...

Alguien los había delatado. Había un topo.


	2. Segunda escena:Escape

Segunda escena: Escape.

—¡Mueran infelices puercos!

Rosa disparaba a sus espaldas mientas corría por las calles al lado de Blanco. Ambos hombres estaban siendo perseguidos por una patrulla y podían escuchar los tiros de los policías darle al pavimento, a unos centímetros de sus pies.

—¡Por allí! —exclamó Blanco y señaló un callejón que finalizaba con una reja de alambre—. ¡Vamos por allí!

Ambos corrieron con todas las fuerzas de sus espíritus, quemando hasta la última gota de la llama de sus fuerzas físicas. Vaciaron por completo sus armas mientras disparaban con ira bíblica hacía sus espaldas. La patrulla nunca dio marcha atrás, asegurándole a los hombres que no habían acertado ningún tiro hasta el momento.

Treparon la malla con la máxima rapidez posible para ellos. Al estar ya en la cima se dejaron caer y rodaron con violencia en el piso. Rosa se golpeó fuertemente y quedó un segundo en el suelo, hasta que Blanco lo levantó, obligándolo a seguir con el alocado viaje que era el de escapar vivos de la policía.

Se suponía que debían encontrar a Naranja, robar un auto y salir disparados hacia la bodega para irse cada quién por su parte; desaparecer del mapa hasta que todo se calmara. Habían dejado ya las mascaras, pues no veían nada con ellas. Y cómo estaba la situación, lo último que necesitaban era estar más ciegos que un topo.

Pero no, la maldita patrulla tuvo que verlos al salir del callejón del banco. Esa era una patrulla de apoyo, entendieron que ella esperaba a paciente a que las otras tres terminarán en el banco.

Eso hizo que Blanco se sintiera aun más seguro de que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Iban corriendo ya débilmente por la calle, sin ya muchas energías que gastar. Como caído del cielo, pasó un Tsuru morado y giró hacia ellos. Lo conducía una joven mujer rubia, bastante bonita. Rosa levantó su pistola para obligar a la mujer detenerse, ella lo hizo y rebuscó en su guantera. Buscaba desesperada una cosa en específico. Un arma.

Dejó de buscarla cuando vio al hombre de cabello negro bajar el arma del hombre de la banda. Éste miró confundido a su compañero, pero el de los ojos verdes sacó una placa; con todo y funda. Se acercó a ella y Carol no supo si debía dejar la pistola o dispararle.

—Buenos días, soy oficial Williams de la policía —le dijo aquél hombre—. Necesitamos del auto, si no es molestia. Tenemos una persecución, no sé si se enteró, pero unos locos hicieron una masacre en el banco de aquí.

La mujer miró la placa, en ella estaba grabado el nombre de Anthony Williams, de efectivamente, la policía de Royal Woods.

—Ustedes no se ven como policías.

Aún con las pruebas, y con la serenidad del agente Anthony, Carol no se sintió satisfecha. Estaba asustada, como cualquiera en su situación. Lo único que quería era que aquél hombre se fuera de su vista, sin importar a lo que se dedicaba.

—Estábamos en una boda en el salón de eventos McLane, nos llamaron como refuerzos porque estábamos cercas. Ni siquiera patrulla nos dieron. Ahora hágame el favor de bajar por favor.

Blanco agradeció al cielo que tanto él como Rosa no tuvieran una gota de sangre sobre sus trajes. También bendijo haber decidido dar la vuelta por la calle Douglas en vez de ir directo a la avenida San Louis, donde habían dejado el Ford. Haber visto aquella boda civil le hizo un favor, seguramente se trataba de una boda gay.

Carol había pasado por el salón de eventos, y efectivamente, había una boda en esos momentos. Eso hizo que la mujer se sintiera segura de pronto, dejando el arma escondida de nuevo en la guantera. Bajó del auto, lista para hacerse a un lado y dejar a los oficiales hacer su trabajo cuando se le ocurrió prestarle atención al compañero del agente Anthony.

—¿Por qué él no tiene placa...?

Fue la peor cosa que Carol pudo haber preguntado jamás en su vida, por mucho. Lo que pasó después le hizo saber a la rubia que había cometido un error en no salir del auto cuando se le dio la oportunidad y no hacer aquellas preguntas.

La patrulla que salió apresurada de la calle delantera hizo a Rosa reaccionar rápido y sacar sus dos Magnum de nueve milímetros. De la patrulla salieron dos policías, esos si que se veían como policías. Ambos sacaron sus pistolas y apuntaron a los dos hombres. Blanco había tomado a la mujer del cuello y la usaba como escudo humano mientras le apuntaba con una de sus dos Revolver diez milímetros de cartucho giratorio.

—¡Manos en alto!

El policía de cabello castaño dijo lo que todos los policías dirían en estas situaciones. Un cliché, pensó Rosa.

—¡Baja el arma o le vuelo los sesos a esta perra! ¡Decide, amigo!

Carol se dio cuenta de que aquellos dos hombres de traje no eran policías. De poroto, el impulso de vomitar la invadió. Su estómago le daba vueltas y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse. Curiosamente no se sentía triste, ni tampoco tenía ganas de llorar. Más bien tenía miedo y asco al mismo tiempo, miedoasco.

—¡Ya lo escuchaste! ¡Sí no quieren que vuelen las balas como en año nuevo háganle caso a mi compañero!

Rosa se veía sumamente estresado con la situación, pero nunca dio un indicio de miedo o preocupación. Más bien se le veía enojado, verdaderamente enojado.

—¡Mejor bajen ustedes sus armas! —replicó el policía pelirrojo—. ¡Sí lo hacen podemos llegar a un acuerdo! ¡Nadie tiene que morir hoy!

El tiro que se escuchó a sus espaldas sorprendió a todos. Pues en segundos el policía castaño, estaba en el suelo retorciéndose mientras el pavimento se llenaba rápidamente de sangre.

Cuando el pelirrojo miró a su amigo se paralizó, mala suya, muy mala. Rosa aprovecho y le disparó en el estómago, el hombre cayó y comenzó a imitar a su compañero de trabajo.

Naranja salió detrás de un callejón con las bolsas colgadas en los hombros. Aun traía puesta su máscara de monja y se acercó apresurado a los policías. Rosa también se había acercado a ellos, ambos tenían toda la intención de ejecutar en el lugar a los dos hombres y largarse a toda maquina a la bodega.

—¡NO! —bramó Blanco—. ¡NO LOS TOQUEN!

Naranja se quitó la máscara y dejó ver a Blanco que el latino tenía exactamente la misma expresión de sospecha que Rosa. No los culpaba, esos dos hombres eran inteligentes; Blanco lo reconocía, así que no tardó mucho en entender por qué Naranja había regresado su mano al gatillo y se preparaba para apuntarle directo a la cara.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa tan de repente los jodidos policías?

Rosa también había llevado su mano a su gatillo, comenzaba a suponer ideas erróneas. Claro qué, solo Banco sabía que aquellas ideas eran erróneas. De hecho, en su interior, el de los ojos verdes aplaudió la rapidez con la que sus dos compañeros se dieron cuenta de el hecho, sin importar si era cierto o no. Aunque tampoco eran tan ágiles de mente como él. Blanco no pudo evitar preguntarse si es que Marrón y Amarillo se hubieran dado cuenta como él si estuvieran allí.

—¡Qué te enojes quiere decir que ya lo comprendiste! —exclamó Blanco, en ningún momento bajó su arma de la cabeza de Carol—. ¡Nos tendieron una puta trampa! ¡Hay un malnacido topo!

—¿¡Crees qué no nos hemos dado cuenta!? ¡Lo supe desde que los putos policías mataron a Azul!

—¡Entonces entenderás lo sospechoso que es que no quieras que matemos a estos putos! —Naranja ni siquiera disimuló, pues tenía a Blanco en la mira—. ¡¿Por qué te interesa?! ¡Te juro que no voy a dudar en matarte si lo veo necesario!

—¡Baja tu puta pistola de juguete, Naranja! ¡Bájala antes de que te vuele las nalgas! —Blanco se comenzó a molestar, como haría cualquiera con una Socom de ocho milímetros amenazando con hacerle un tercer ojo—. ¡Los policías no me importan! ¡Pero los quiero vivos!

—¿¡Por qué!?

Volvió a preguntar Rosa y Blanco gruñó irritado.

—¡POR QUÉ TENEMOS QUE SABER QUIÉN ES LA PUTA RATA! ¡QUIERO A ESOS PUTOS POLICÍAS VIVOS PARA QUE ME LO DIGAN Y VOLARLE PERSONALMENTE LOS TESTICULOS A QUIÉN SEA QUE HIZO QUE AZUL SE MURIERA! ¡ESO QUIERO!

Naranja miró los ojos de Blanco, tras un rato de silencio; uno extremadamente tenso e incómodo, bajó sus pistolas. Rosa también, salvo que él si se disculpo con su amigo.

—¿Qué hacemos entonces, capitán?

Naranja dijo.

—Ustedes tomen a esos dos policías, consigan un auto y llévenlos a la bodega.

—¿Qué hacemos con la patrulla? —Rosa dijo y miró con una ceja alzada a la rubia que Blanco tenía como rehén—. ¿Y qué hacemos con ella?

—Naranja, mete esa patrulla al callejón y déjala allí. También quítenles la ropa a los policías, amordácenlos y tápenles la boca también —ninguno de los tres se habían dando cuenta de los quejidos de dolor de aquellos dos hasta que pararon con su discusión—. Yo me encargo de ella, los veo allá.

Ambos entendieron bien a qué se refería. Rosa no pudo evitar chasquear la boca y decir escéptico.

—Sí así iban a ser las cosas, ¿entonces porqué hiciste toda ese teatro barato del policía?

Blanco rodó los ojos irritado, chasqueó la lengua tres veces y exclamó lo siguiente.

—Acércate al auto y abre la puta guantera.

El castaño hizo lo que el pelinegro le dijo, un poco apresurado y mientras que Naranja le comenzaba a quitar la ropa a los policías. Vio horrorizado el pequeño revolver escondido en la guantera, de esos que uno se ponía en los talones para emergencias.

Carol sintió escalofríos al ver como el hombre de la banda la miraba, con esa expresión fría y llena de ira silenciosa. Rosa retrocedió y fue a ayudarle a Naranja sin decir algo al respecto. Blanco empujó violentamente a la rubia y la metió al auto. Entró, se sentó en el asiento del piloto y arrancó el Tsuru hacía la calle, sin dejar nunca de apuntar a la mujer.

Al poco tiempo perdieron de vista a los dos hombres, y en mucho más tiempo, perdieron de vista todas las calles que Carol hubiese podido reconocer.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La pregunta perturbó a Carol por alguna razón que nunca iba a comprender.

—... Carol.

Contestar le había costado demasiado, un esfuerzo titánico. De pronto, sentía su garganta dolorosamente tensa; como el resto de su cuerpo.

—¿Carol qué?

No sabía si era lo amable de la voz de ese hombre, el mismo que hacía unos minutos la había llamado perra mientras amenazaba con matarla, o la forma en la que se veía tan tranquilo lo que hacía tener muy mal presentimiento de lo que estaba por pasar.

—... Carol Pilgrim... Segunda.

De nuevo le costó muchísimo contestar.

—¿Segunda? Oh, eres un Jr. Yo también lo sería sino fuera porque el nombre se lo dieron a una tía —exclamó el hombre—. Mi papá tenía planeado ponerme Lynn Jr. en honor a su padre, mi abuelo. Pero mi madre creyó que usar el nombre tres veces era demasiado estúpido, así que me nombraron en honor a un ancestro de la familia.

—... ¿Cómo le pusieron al final?

La mirada de aquellos ojos verdes hicieron estremecer a Carol. No sabía si esos ojos emanaban diversión por lo común de la conversación o sorpresa porque ella, siendo prisionera, se hubiera atrevido a preguntar aquello. Carol misma no supo porqué diablos se atrevió a abrir la boca para decir semejante estupidez.

—Lynnwood Lutero Loud —al parecer el hombre no le tomó mucha importancia—. Al final es el mismo nombre pero más largo y pomposo de pronunciar.

—... ¿Lutero? —tragó saliva y espero que con seguirle la corriente no la fuese a matar—. ¿No es ejército del pueblo en Alemán?

—Irónico ¿no? Recuerdo que cuando era joven siempre me avergonzada que mi mamá explicaba el significado de mi nombre, mientras que mis amigos tenían nombres como Steve o Bob porque sus padres creían que se escuchaban bien.

—... En ese caso yo también tengo un nombre muy común. Aunque según mi madre el apellido es un tanto irregular.

El sudor frio bajaba por su cabeza en una clara señal de lo difícil que era para Carol no gritar por ayuda en ese momento. Blanco por su parte se veía aterradoramente relajado.

—Es cierto, no se ven muchos Pilgrims por el estado. Aunque cuando iba en la segundaria conocí a un Pilgrim, fuimos amigos a decir verdad —Blanco chasqueó la lengua tres veces y cambio de calle al detectar las sirenas muy detrás suyo—. Se llamaba Scott, era un chiquillo pelirrojo con acento texano. En fin, a Scott le gustaba una chica. En la escuela había un grupito de los típicos abusadores, de esos que nunca hacen nada grave. El verdadero problema era Henry Jackson, el líder de la brigada de idiotas.

»Si mal no recuerdo Henry era racista, machista, egocéntrico y narcisista; una puta amalgama de todo lo malo que podía tener una persona. Pero lo peor de Henry, era que estaba más loco que una jodida cabra. Había un rumor, el rumor de que Henry había matado a un perro y usaba su cuerpo embalsamado para cogérselo, nunca supe si era verdad. Bueno, Henry era hermano de Anne, la chica de la que Scott estaba enamorado. Entenderás que por culpa de su hermano la chica no tenía muchos amigos, pero al menos nunca nadie se atrevía a molestarla. No me preguntes como, pero Scott logro hacerse novio de Anne. Hubo unos cuantos meses de felicidad, chala la, chala la, amor, amor, amor. Pero nadie se hubiera imaginado que Henry tenía una especie de fetiche incestuoso con Anne. Claro qué no tomó bien que Scott fuera novio de su hermana. Eso le molestó, le molestó tanto como para apuñalar a Scott con una navaja sucia; corría el rumor de que le clavo el puñal unas cien veces. Henry no quedó satisfecho con eso, pues después fue con su hermana y la violó. Intentó estrangular a la perra pero justo entraron sus padres al rescate. Al final el asunto terminó con Henry en el manicomio, con Anne violada y con mi amigo muerto.

Carol hizo memoria. Ya sabía eso de antes, de hecho, mucha genere en el pueblo lo sabia; había sido un escándalo. Sucedió cuando ella iba en la secundaria, si mal no recordaba, las chicas en las pijamadas contaron historias de terror relacionadas con Henry "El Besa Hermanas" en años posteriores a la tragedia.

—... ¿P-Porqué me cuenta esto?

En su interior, Carol ya había planeado saltar del coche sin importar lo rápido que fuese si es que el hombre se le ocurría decir que iba a hacerle a ella lo que Henry "El Besa Hermanas" le hizo a aquél chico... O siendo verdaderamente pesimistas, lo que le hizo a su hermana.

—Trato de decirte que la vida es una mierda, es totalmente injusta. Voy a serte sincero, no me di cuenta de la pistola en tu guantera hasta que te tomé de rehén —Carol se sentía dudosa—. Mentí con lo de ser un policía porque no quería matarte. Tú misma lo viste. El Señor Rosa, mi compañero, iba a disparate y tomar el auto. El problema es que yo odio las muertes innecesarias. Y más cuando se trata de casos como el tuyo.

—¿Qué clase es la mía?

Había un rayo de esperanza asomándose para Carol, uno que la hacía sentirse segura de pronto. Lastima que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de que aquello era un simple espejismo.

—Tú nunca arruinaste las cosas, hiciste lo que te pedí que hicieras cuando te las pedí. Estabas a punto de irte a tu casa y conservar la historia como algo chistoso que te ocurrió un día y ya. Estas pagándole las cuentas a otros idiotas —las manos de Blanco temblaban mientras apretaba fuertemente el manubrio del auto—. Como hace unos momentos en el banco, tú no lo viste, pero muchísima gente; gente que ahora estaría en sus casas, murieron por culpa de unos idiotas. Uno de ellos es mi compañero.

—Suena bastante molesto, señor Lynnwood.

Cada vez Carol se sentía más convencida de que aquél hombre la dejaría ir.

—Es que lo estoy, créeme Carol que yo seré el primero en mostrarle al imbécil de mi compañero que la cagó —quitó el seguro de las puertas y miró con una sonrisa a la rubia—. Mira, Carol. Yo soy una persona que valora la vida, es por eso que no mato a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. Así que por favor, sal del auto, camina lentamente hacía la calle, nunca veas hacía atrás y olvida que todo esto sucedió.

Los ojos de Carol se aguaron y comenzaron a brillar como nunca lo habían hecho en su vida. Su corazón se aceleró y le temblaban las piernas como gelatina.

—¡M-Muchísimas gracias! ¡P-P-Prometo no decir nada!

Tambaleante y con la mayor velocidad que sus piernas le permitían, Carol salió del auto y comenzó a hacer lo que el hombre le dijo.

Lynnwood por su parte cambió la sonrisa por una expresión triste, pues se sentía destrozado por dentro. Chasqueó la lengua tres veces, una manía suya que hacía cuando analizaba rápidamente que hacer en ocasiones en que las cosas se salían del plan.

Qué ilusa le había parecido aquella mujer. Qué confianza. Qué adorable...

Qué agradable.

No quería hacerlo, pero tenía qué. Nunca se dejan cabos sueltos. Si ella reportaba el auto como robado no tardarían mucho en encontrarlos. Nunca se dejan cabos sueltos. Si dejaba el auto allí y robaba otro era la misma historia. Nunca se dejan cabos sueltos. Irse caminando era completamente descartado, no duraría ni media hora en las calles. Nunca se dejan cabos sueltos. Desenfundó su revolver y le quitó el seguro con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Nunca se dejan cabos sueltos. Él no era estúpido, ni un ápice. Por algo se había tomado la libertad de decirle su nombre y su apellido. Nunca se dejan cabos sueltos. Levantó el brazo y lo extendió hacía la mujer, apuntó directo a la cabeza.

Nunca se dejan cabos sueltos.

Carol Pilgrim segunda murió pensando en lo que le diría a su prometido, con quién se iba a casar en unos meses. En su madre y su hermano, quienes seguro armarían un escándalo gigantesco por aquello. En su hija de doce años, quién lloraría en sus brazos asustada y preocupada por ella. Pero, más importante, Carol murió pensando que era libre.

Marrón disparó tres veces, de las tres, sólo dos balas le dieron a Víctor Huris, acabando con su vida en doce segundos exactamente.

Amarillo corría con la cara llena de sudor por los callejones de la avenida Wayne con el cuerpo de Azul sobre su espalda como una mochila de provisiones. Marrón se le unió en el maratón en unos instantes y ambos dieron vuelta hacia el norte, al norte estaban los muelles del río Eddie.

El único que no tenía puesta su máscara era Azul, bueno, Azul no tenía muchas cosas en ese momento.

Pulso, respiración y alma eran unas de esas cosas.

Giraron a la derecha y regresaron rápido al ver la patrulla. Los policías los vieron a ellos también, así que no tardó mucho en comenzar la persecución.

De nuevo se escucharon los tiros como gotas de lluvia golpeando el suelo en una tormenta, salvo que esta ves no golpeaban en el suelo. Más bien le daban a la patrulla y una, salida de la Mágnum de Amarillo, le dio al pecho de Cris Salazar. Cris era un hombre blanco de cabello café, que se iba a mudar con su novia en unas semanas. El rubio había sacado la mitad de su cuerpo por la ventanilla de la patrulla para apuntar mejor pero lo que consiguió fue caer muerto, rodar unos centímetros y ser aplastado por las llantas del vehículo.

La maldición de su compañero fue lo último que escucharon y supieron los dos ladrones, y el cadáver, sobre aquella pareja de policías.

A Marrón no le interesó saber si aquella patrulla se había detenido. Amarillo nunca supo bien si el tiro acertado al pecho del hombre había salido de una de sus pistolas o de las de Marrón. No hacía falta decir que Azul se había dado cuenta de aquello.

—Debemos... Debemos conseguir a un policía.

Amarillo gimió agotado.

—Ya lo sé, quién quiera que sea la jodida rata me las va a pagar.

—Haz fila, Marrón —Amarillo volvió al ruedo—. Cualquier hijo de perra que sea el topo puede olvidarse de sus testículos. Se los voy a volar, uno por uno.

Volvieron a correr, duraron haciéndolo unos ocho minutos. Agotados, se escondieron detrás de un contenedor de basura de color Negro; de esos grandes nunca podían faltar en un callejón sucio y con los muros llenos de grafitis obscenos hechos por adolescentes con la cabeza de abajo más grande que la de arriba. O si les iba bien, mensajes motivacionales hechos por pseudo-artistas presuntuosos.

Amarillo se quitó molesto la máscara y la arrojó con ira al suelo. Marrón le miró detenidamente el rostro, estaba rojo y empapado de sudor. Su respiración era lo doble de agitada que la de Marrón. El de los cabellos castaños se atrevió a preguntar algo que lo tenía intrigado desde salieron del banco.

—Querías mucho a Azul, ¿no es así?

Amarillo respingó e hizo un sonido muy nasal antes de responderle a Marrón.

—Azul se me pego desde que comenzamos esta mierda. Ya sabes, en el robo a la joyería hace años —Amarillo suspiró y se recargó cansado en la pared—. De el primer puto día el niño se me pegó. Él tenía, no sé, unos diecisiete, dieciséis años.

—Lo recuerdo, que raros eran esos días —Marrón hizo memoria, y de verdad, Azul parecía ver en Amarillo una especie de figura de maestro o tutor—, nadie confiaba en nadie. No creo que ninguno de los seis haya sido el topo.

—Yo tampoco, por eso quiero a un policía. Necesito saber quién y como le dijo a los cerdos sobre el golpe. Y así vengar al niño.

—Qué mierda, él era el más joven de todos nosotros. Y aun así fue el primero en morir.

—Seh... —los ojos aguados de Amarillo no le gustaron a Marrón—. Él me tenía mucha confianza, me contaba muchas cosas sobre él a pesar del código de Lincoln. Contéstame algo, ¿murió rápido o lento?

—Cayó muerto rápido, lo acribillaron.

Amarillo se limpió las lágrimas, se levantó, le agradeció a Marrón y siguió con la corrida. Marrón tardó un segundo en seguirlo.

Cinco hombres y un cadáver se dirigían ahora al la avenida Bennett, cerca del lago Eddie donde habían unos muelles. Iban a una bodega.

Era obvio qué en cuanto los cinco se reunieran iban a llover los golpes.

**_Quería aclarar que las identidades de todos los Señores serán revelada al terminar el quinto capitulo de esta historia corta; el cuál será el epílogo de la historia. Eso sí, todos son hijos de Lincoln._****_Sin más que decir, me despido, que la fuerza los acompañe_**


	3. Tercera Escena: Bodega

**_En las estrelladas y negras noches de diciembre, las estrellas de Satan brillan más que el sol. Los corazones sucios por la sangre y la muerte son los más poderosos en las noches del diablo blanco._****_Y esas almas, aún con su crueldad, eran las más desdichadas y torturadas que todas las que alguna vez pudieron existir... _**

...

—_Se suponía que yo debía irme en cuanto terminaran en el banco. No puedo quedarme, me van a matar si descubren que yo los llamé. Se suponía que ustedes me darían una salida, no que me mandarían directo con ellos_ —desesperada, la voz al otro lado de la bocina trataba de convencer al oficial—. _Ustedes creen entenderlos, pero no. No lo hacen. Yo conozco bien a Lincoln y sé lo que haría si descubre lo qué hice. _

—Entiendo tus dificultades, de verdad. Me hago responsable por completo del fiasco del banco. La cagamos. Si hubiéramos esperado un poco más y hecho bien las cosas tú ya estarías en la casa de protección de testigos descansando y toda esa gente muerta seguiría viva —el jefe de la policía de Royal Woods, Quentin Carpentier quiso ser comprensivo y amable, tratando de ser lo más humano posible con su informante. Después de todo, lo que le pedía parecía un suicidio—. Entiéndelo, no hay de otra. No podremos atraparlos de nuevo, seguramente tomarán más precauciones para la otra. Está es la última vez que podamos probablemente.

—_El error fue de ustedes, no mío. ¡No mío! ¡Yo hice todo bien! ¡Yo no tengo qué hacer esto! _—la voz perdió por completo la paciencia, dándole a Quentin unos terribles dolores de estómago por la tensión—. _¡Que ustedes no hicieran su puto trabajo no es mi culpa! ¡Puta madre! ¡No estamos hablando de cualquier pendejo de la calle! ¡Háblanos de Lincoln Loud! ¡Mi papá me va a hacer trisas! ¡Él y sus perros! ¿¡Maldición no pudieron hacer nada bien!? ¡Les puse a los perros de Lincoln en bandeja de plata y ustedes, estúpidos de mierda, la cagan! ¡¿Cómo siquiera es eso posible?! _

—Te pondría la placa del oficial que arruinó el caso, pero sucede que lo mataron. Le volaron la cabeza. No solo a él, de los doce policías que mande, diez están muertos y dos desaparecidos. Tú lo dijiste, no son cualquier vago de la calle. Hablamos de Lincoln Loud y sus hombres de más confianza, has trabajado con ellos durante mucho tiempo. Sabes que no son estúpidos —él mismo también comenzaba a perder la paciencia—. Si de verdad quieres salirte de ese bodrio negocio que maneja tu familia tienes que cooperar. Te doy mi palabra de que no te va a pasar nada.

No quiso, ni tuvo el valor de decirle que, de todos los oficiales involucrados en el caso, solo cinco sabían su nombre e identidad y que, curiosamente, dos de ellos eran los oficiales desaparecidos.

—_¡Debieron mandar más gente! ¡Ellos...! Ellos son asesinos perfectos. Los he visto matar a hombres del doble de su tamaño y en doble cantidad... Son unos monstruos. _

—Eso es lo que quiero evitar al atrapar a Lincoln —por fin encontró la manera de que su informante cooperara, se sintió algo vil usar los sentimientos, pero era su única carta—. Me lo has dicho muchas veces. Lincoln consigue niños y los hace asesinos desde pequeños. Es un maldito sin corazón. Permíteme por fin darle carpetazo a esto. Ayúdame y ya jamás ningún niño o niña sufrirán lo que tú y tus hermanos tuvieron qué.

En el fondo, Quentin si sentía mucha pena por la persona al otro lado de la línea. Criada como perro de batalla desde su nacimiento. Lo peor era que su caso no era de los únicos, o de los peores. Si lo que su informante le había contado, no solo hablaban de asesinos criados para ser perros fieles al albino. Sino que también había vendedores de drogas, secuestradores, traficantes de blancas, prostitutas.

Niñas y niños que perdían su vida por ser hijos de quienes eran.

—_... Yo no quiero ir a la bodega, me arriesgué mucho al acercarme tanto a él en tan poco tiempo. Se daría cuenta al primer error, todos lo harían... _—Quentin rechinó los dientes frustrado y se golpeó la frente con el escritorio—. _Pero... supongo que puedo acompañarlo, poner el rastreador en el auto e irme a la primera oportunidad... _

Todos los oficiales que escucharon eso bendijeron a la voz del otro lado de la línea. Pues con su valentía no solo le iban a dar un golpe de lleno a la cara a uno de los mayores criminales del estado. Sino que también les estaba dando la oportunidad de vengar a todos y cada uno de sus compañeros caídos por esos infelices bastardo homicidas.

Tanto Quentin como sus hombres alistaron sus cosas y prometieron a todos los nombres de la pared, puestos en honor de los casi cincuenta oficiales caídos a lo largo de los años, que ese día ellos mismos se encargarían personalmente de algo que querían hacer desde hace mucho.

La policía de Royal Woods se iba a encargar de que los perros de Lincoln, y el mismo albino de porquería, no volvieran a ver un amanecer nunca más en su vida.

—P-Puta madre —Marrón se tambaleó con dificultad por la calle, sosteniendo con dolor su costado derecho—. P-Putos P-Policías de mie-e-erda.

—Vamos, Marrón, ya estamos cerca. Un par de calles más y llegamos —Amarillo dijo—. Maldita sea, tienes que resistir amigo.

El rubio ya no sólo cargaba con Azul, sino que también llevaba a costas a Marrón. Habían estrellado el Ford Fiesta banco que le habían robado a un hombre de apariencia adinerada, aunque iba vestido con un jersey amarillo que se tornó color café cuándo Marrón le disparó en el pecho, matándolo. Él iba con una mujer rubia y prácticamente la chica se comportó con más valor qué el dueño del Ford Fiesta blanco y el jersey amarillo, tanto Marrón como el rubio pensaron que era un mamon.

Condujeron con cuidado hasta los muelles del lago Eddie, donde los esperaba la bodega del viejo Clyde, amigo íntimo de Lincoln.

Ya no se escuchaban las patrullas, ni siquiera autos o gente se veían por todo el lugar. Había sido precisamente eso lo que los había llevado a escoger el lugar como escondite hasta que las cosas se calmaran. Se suponía que en la bodega estarían a salvo. Estaba aislada de las personas, solitaria y alejada de las vistas curiosas. Estaba al pie del lago Eddie, y por si fuera poco, estaba rodeada de árboles del bosque de Royal Woods. Prácticamente estaba perdida en el pueblo.

—Ya saben lo que dicen, Marrón. La vida no es divertida hasta que te disparan.

—B-Bueno, Na-Naranja pa-parecía peor que yo la vez que te di-dis-dispararon. Jeje —rió adolorido y por lo bajo—. C-Comienzo a tartamudear co-como lo hacía él.

—Sí, lo haces. Pero él tenía el estómago deshecho, tú tienes un tiro en el hombro. Considérate afortunado.

A pesar de la situación, ambos hombres bromearon un poco. Agradecidos de que al menos ya estaban en la bodega.

Sus risas duraron poco, o mejor dicho, sus rostros quedaron estáticos de pronto. Las comisuras de sus bocas quedaron estáticas y por un minuto hubo un silencio sepulcral entre los dos hombres y el cadáver.

Amarillo llevó su mano al interior de su saco y con recelo pegó sus dedos al mango de su revolver. No sabía si aún le quedaban balas, al fin y al cabo, vacío sus cartuchos en el policía que le había disparado a Marrón kilómetros atrás. Su compañero ya ni sus armas tenía, así que pedirle ayuda no era algo muy posible aún sin su herida. Con asco, descartó la idea de profanar el cadáver de Azul para buscar balas o armas.

El rastro de sangre que recorría todo un sendero de metro y medio entre el enorme portón de la bodega y un Talbot blanco era lo que había puesto a los dos hombres tan tensos. Tan alertas de su situación, pues ninguno de los dos quería acompañar a Azul en su descanso entorno en las llamas del infierno. Pues al fina del día...

Ese era el único lugar al que una bola de asesinos, ladrones, matones, violadores podían aspirar a llegar después de la muerte.

Nada de trompetas celestiales. Nada de cariño a sus memorias. Nada de honor en su apellido. Nada de treinta y un disparos al cielo en su honor. Simplemente al hueco más sucio que un enterrador pudiera encontrase y listo.

Se acabó. Gracias por participar, el que sigue.

Amarillo soltó sus pistolas al ver salir de la bodega a Rosa con una cubeta en al mano y un trapero en la otra. Salieron a prisa del callejón y el castaño de la banda ayudó a Amarillo con el cuerpo apestoso del rubio Azul. Midiendo sus palabras, pues comprendía la cercanía de Azul con amarillo, solo se limitó en preguntarle a Marrón una cosa.

—¿Es grave? ¿Te traspasó o te la tengo que sacar?

—No es grave, me dio por encima el hueso. O no sé, quién sabe —la risa histérica de Marrón indicaba frustración—. Nunca me habían disparado, pero no estaría mal que me revisaras, Doc.

—Pues si es grave tendrás que irte con Lincoln para que te revise Stella en su casa —Rosa abrió la puerta de una patada, dejando pasar primero a Amarillo y a Azul—. Llevarte a un hospital es imposible, nos están buscando por todo el pueblo.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

—Naranja y yo conseguimos unos policías, cuando nos librábamos de la patrulla escuchamos por la radio un montón de cosas. Todas sobre nosotros —Rosa le respondió a Marrón un poco deprisa—. Está vez tenemos a toda la policía del pueblo sobre nosotros, no sé trata de una casualidad. Hay un topo que nos tendió una trampa.

Amarillo, quien se había mantenido al margen de la charla, dejó cuidadosamente el cuerpo de Azul sentado sobre un pilar de la bodega y miró aterradoramente curioso e interesado a su compañero de trabajo. Rosa se percató de él cuando le ayudaba a Marrón con sus prendas, y sin nada de recato, le preguntó.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Dices que tienen a dos policías. ¿Dónde?

—¿Qué hizo esa infeliz bastarda para ganarse tanto odio por parte del Copo de Nieve?

Azul miró confundido a su amigo, aquel hombre mayor que él con quien llevaba trabajando cerca de un año entero.

—Le robó. Ya sabes como es él con los que le roban. Les molesta mucho.

Respondió aburrido el rubio de cabello largo, le dio un sorbo a su café y suspiró cansado.

—¿Qué hacemos tan temprano aquí? Son las cuatro de la mañana, a esta hora apenas me voy a dormir —Azul miró por el rabillo el hotel frente al Mustang que Lincoln les había prestado—. Bien pudimos haber esperado hasta más tarde.

—Tampoco entiendo porque Lincoln nos pidió venir tan temprano solo para esperar hasta que saliera, es poco practico —Amarillo concordó—. A mí no me importa tirarle la puerta al maldito dueño de éste lugar de porquería.

—Sí, es un asco. Nunca he estado en un hotel de esta clase.

—¿A qué clase pertenecería un lugar como éste?

—A los hoteles que nada más atienden parejas desesperadas por coger —el chico le respondió a Amarillo y él vio cierta verdad en sus palabras—. Yo nunca tuve que pagar un hotel, dónde Cristo sabe quién ha cogido antes que yo. No lo sé, siempre me ha parecido poco inteligente.

—Además de antihigiénico.

Azul le dio la razón al de los ojos amarillos con un ademán y comenzó a rebuscar por su saco su cajetilla de cigarros. Divertido se dio cuenta que ya la había sacado y la había dejado en el portapapeles abierto que no le dejaban alzar las piernas.

Presionó el interruptor del encendedor del auto, ese círculo negro que tenía dibujada la forma de un cigarro por si alguien no era lo suficientemente razonable como saber para qué se usaba. Azul pensó mientras encendía su cigarro que un negro tardaría en saber usarlo sino fuera porque a ellos les encantaba fumar.

—¿Vas a fumar? Ni siquiera hemos desayunado, te vas a marear.

—Fíjate que no, no me hacen las náuseas —respondió Azul mientras le daba una calada a su tubo de cáncer y lo dejaba reposar entre sus dedos—. Pero como te decía, yo nunca tuve el gusto de arriesgarme a contraer una infección sexual en uno de esos lugares baratos.

—Yo una vez. Cuando tenía dieciséis años fui a un motel con una compañera de secundaria, creo que aún hoy en día sigue abierto.

—¿Por dónde estaba?

—Quedaba por el Mall, cerca de los mercados suburbiales, esos dónde se ponían los granjeros de las granjas cercanas al pueblo cada sábado —Amarillo tiró el vaso de café por la ventana y se estiró—. Se llamaba Evil Dead o algo así.

—¿Cómo la película?

—Sí, como la película —Amarillo respondió—. Supongo que tú vida sexual no ha sido muy divertido si nunca has experimentado el placer de cogerte a una mujer entre sábanas de papel pegajosas.

—No, de hecho. Mi vida sexual ha sido muy ajetreada, pero no en el buen sentido.

—¿Cómo no puede ser bueno tener una vida sexual ajetreada?

Confundido, el hombre preguntó. Azul le dio una nueva calada al cigarro.

—Uno diría que tener relaciones sexuales con tu maestra de primaria sería divertido, pues resulta que no. Suena a chiste, pero que una mujer te viole a los siete años no es para nada uno —Azul miró con seriedad a la mujer de cabello castaño rubio salía con una expresión dolida de una de las habitaciones del hotel—. Ya salió.

Ambos la miraron. Tenía el cabello suelto y vestía con las que seguramente habían sido sus prendas del día anterior; una camisa a manga largas amarilla y pantalones café. Tenía unos dientes bastantes grandes, a ambos les recordó mucho a los de Lincoln.

Ambos salieron del auto, con todo lo necesario a mano; una soga, cinta y una bolsa negra. Por un instante, el mundo se quedó callado mientras ambos miraban a la mujer y ella los miraba a ellos. Separándolos, no había nada más que la luz parpadeante y moribunda de un foquillo de algún poste. La luz se apagó por unos cuatro segundos y al encenderse comenzó la persecución de la mujer.

Ella intentó correr, como hubiera hecho cualquiera en su lugar, correr tan rápido como jamás en su vida hubiera pensado. Tal vez si esto hubiera sido una historia feliz ella hubiera podido escapar, esconderse en algún lugar y comenzar una nueva vida con el dinero que había sacado de la cuenta de su hermano.

O por lo menos vivir un día más.

Pero al final la atraparon. Al tirarla al suelo, ella gritó, le golpearon la cabeza con fuerza hasta que la silenciaron, la amarraron como a un puerco alistado para el matadero, le cubrieron la boca con cinta de color aluminio y le taparon la cara con una bolsa, cegándola por completo. Luego la arrastraron con violencia hasta la cajuela del Mustang que había visto estacionado al salir y lo último que escuchó fue la puerta de la cajuela cerrarse con fuerza.

—¿Qué hora es?

Amarillo miró su reloj antes de responderle al rubio de ojos rojos.

—Cerca de las cinco de la mañana.

—Conozco un lugar que está abierto a esta hora, ¿quieres ir a comer?

—No podemos, Lincoln nos está esperando en el Castillo de Lola.

—¡Oh, rayos! —en el fondo, Azul sintió algo de pena por la mujer y su destino—. Lo lamento —le dijo a la cajuela—, de verdad. Nada personal.

—No tienes que disculparte. No fuiste tú quién le dijo que le robara a Lincoln.

—Aún así nunca se siente bien llevar a alguien al castillo de Lola. Allí pasan cosas muy morbosas.

Había una suerte de miedo y asco en la voz de Azul.

—¿Y a mí qué? No es mi problema, pero lo será si Lincoln se enoja con nosotros por no llegar a tiempo —Amarillo abrió la puerta del conductor de aquel Mustang azul de dos asientos y neumáticos negros con líneas rojas, las cuales no tenían otro propósito más que el de hacer lucirlas—. La puntualidad siempre es lo más importante, llegar tarde no es algo bien visto en este negocio, muchacho.

Amarillo entró al auto y lo encendió. Azul hizo lo propio en el asiento del copiloto. El de los ojos rojos no recibía con especial aprecio las críticas u opiniones, nunca había sido de otra manera. Pero las palabras de su amigo nunca fueron vistas como críticas o reglas a seguir por Azul, más bien era para él una suerte de consejos; consejos para no perder el culo por tonterías. Apreciaba que al menos Amarillo se tomara su tiempo para explicarle un poco del negocio al cual se había metido un par de años atrás. Amarillo era una persona lista, tranquila y solitaria. Azul lo ignoraba, pero así es como siempre había sido él desde su juventud. Lo que sí sabía azul era que en Amarillo había encontrado un buen amigo, uno difícil de olvidar y del cual se había encariñado de una manera bastante extraña y rápida para él.

—¿Y por qué no le hablaste a tus padres sobre la maestra? —después de unas cuantas calles, Amarillo retomó el tema—. ¿No te creyeron?

—Lo hicieron —Azul respondió—. Bueno, mi papá lo hizo. Mi mamá no, dijo que yo quería hacer escándalo nada más.

—¿Qué hizo tú papá?

—Bueno..., él lo arregló.

Amarillo supo bien a qué clase de arreglo se refería Azul. Uno permanente. EL ARREGLO. El mismo tipo de arreglo que su padre le había hecho a ese chico que lo molestaba en la secundaria. Amarillo se preguntó en voz baja, susurrando y en su cabeza; como si tuviera miedo de que alguien lo escuchara a pesar de estar pensando para él mismo. Pensó en que si era posible que el padre de su amigo y el suyo se conocieran de algo. Después de todo, era un pueblo pequeño y mucha delincuencia. No era anormal conocer de antes a algún compañero de trabajo único. En cierta manera, hasta era divertido toparse con compañeros de escuelas como le pasó a él con Richie Uris, el tartamudo. Aunque, siendo sinceros, nunca había visto a antes ni al Señor Blanco u al resto de los Señores con los que Lincoln lo puso a laburar. Si bien, al principio, pensó que todo eso del escuadrón de ladrones de elite sonaba a cuento, no negaría que los seis trabajaban muy bien juntos. Eran un grupo eficiente. Y cómo en todos los grupos, había amigos cercanos, amigos y conocidos.

En ese momento Amarillo no hubiera podido decir quién era quién si alguien le hubiera preguntado. Era cuestión de sentimientos. Unos confusos, extraños e inciertos sentimientos. Él lo ignoraba, pero eso que sentía en su interior era exactamente lo mismo que sentían los otro cinco acerca de la relación que habían formado en el breve tiempo que llevaban trabajando juntos.

Miró por un segundo a Azul y regresó su vista al camino. Era de madrugada. No había sol por la avenida San William y no podía ver claramente los números de las casas u el nombre de la calle. Ni importaba. Se sabía el camino. Era bueno para eso, recordar. No para orientarse. Apestaba para saber bien hacía donde ir o dónde se encontraba realmente. Pero era listo. Bastante listo, si es que se quitaba la falsa modestia de encima. Giró a la derecha y miró los terrenos por los que ahora circulaban.

No había nadie al rededor, como era de esperarse por la hora. Casi todas las casas eran de fachada humilde y tenían las luces apagadas. De cierta manera, Amarillo se sintió desconectado del mundo en ese instante de silencio. Pues Azul ya no hablaba. Ya no le contaba una anécdota graciosa o un chiste sin importancia como él solía hacer siempre que estaban solos. Ni tampoco le preguntaba nada, ni siquiera para hacer conversación. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, él tampoco tenía ganas de hablar, y esperaba con cierta tristeza penosa que Azul no dijera nada sobre el enorme edificio frente a ellos.

Habían estacionado ya el Mustang y miraban indecisos el establecimiento de estilo burgués, de esos que en vez de casas parecían castillos o mansiones. Las luces de neón parpadeaban, no por falta de mantenimiento, sino para llamar la atención. Y vaya que lo hacían. Era imposible para uno pasar a esas horas por la calle sin pararse a mirar el enorme letrero de neón sobre el portón de vidrio y leer con pecaminosa atención las palabras recalcadas en cursiva, mayúsculas y subrayadas que allí tenía.

"EL PALACIO DE LOLA".

Un burdel. Uno viejo. Como de hace unos veinte años. Tan grande como lo sería un hotel de cinco estrellas. Impropio y aterradoramente contrastante de lo que era toda la manzana que lo rodeaba. Azul en ese momento, mientras sacaba a la mujer con la ayuda de Amarillo; ella gritaba bajo la mordaza y jaloneaba con violencia, no...

Con miedo.

Azul pensó en ese momento que el Palacio de Lola era la única cosa viva del mundo a esa hora del día. Con diversión no pudo evitar pensar en que mientras todos dormían, acurrucados en sus camas, el Palacio de Lola estaba despierto. Sentía una especie de miedo cada vez que entraba allí. Como decía su madre, si las paredes hablaran, las del Palacio de Lola te dirían las cosas más terribles y aterradoras que tu imaginación pudiera siquiera entender. Tantas cosas malas y horrendas habían tenido cabida en los cimientos de ese lugar que incluso parecían haberse convertido en parte de él. Para el Señor Azul, el Palacio de Lola no sería el Palacio de Lola sin todas las cosas enfermiza que pasaban a diario, o más bien a noche, si es que así se le podía llamar.

Cómo de costumbre, el portón giratorio de cristal estaba resguardado por cuatro hombres de tamaño grande. Eran toscos, asquerosos si le hubieran preguntado al chico de ojos rojos. Patéticos, si se lo hubieran hecho a Amarillo. Eran los esbirros golpeadores de la dueña del establecimiento.

En ese momento, ninguno de los dos lo sabía. Pero aquella mujer tan repulsiva para ellos era su tía. La de ambos. Eso era un claro ejemplo de que él trabajo de su padre de apartarlos de todo detalle de su vida misma había sido uno muy bueno y eficiente. A decir verdad, de la vida de aquellos dos hombres, sabían más sus tías que ellos mismos. No se conocían a sí mismos tanto como ellos creían, y en el fondo, lo sabían. Tanto que incluso le tenían miedo a saber. Al no ser ignorantes. A comprender lo pequeños que eran en el mundo donde existían.

A ver que no eran más que perros criados para servirle a un hombre. A su padre.

—¡Ya deja de moverte —Amarillo le dio un puntapié a la mujer, la sofocó y se limpió la sangre de la nariz. Le había dado un fuerte golpe que le había hecho sangrar y enojar—. ¿Dónde está Lola?

No esperó respuesta de Azul y caminó a la puerta del lugar. Esquivó asqueado a un hombre bajito y gordo de barba y traje, uno caro y lleno de sangre. El hombre estaba nervioso. Seguro era su primera vez allí y no comprendía que el Castillo de Lola, ya sea por sobornos o amenazas, era intocable. Y si el establecimiento era intocable, también sus clientes.

Nada nunca había salido de las paredes del Castillo de Lola, para bien de la inocencia del mundo.

—¡Llegaron! ¡Válgame! ¡Qué velocidad! —sin ganas, ambos rubios miraron a Lola salir de la puerta acompañada de una adolescente rubia con dos coletas—. Se merecen un premio, tal vez les interesaría pasar el día aquí.

Lola era una mujer alta, delgada y extremadamente bonita. Una caja de regalos bastante hermosa que contenía una pila de mierda en su interior, eso era lo que Lincoln decía de ella cada vez que podía. Y, tanto Amarillo como Azul, lo pensaban también.

Esquivo, Amarillo arrojó a la mujer a los pies de Lola y se apresuró a preguntar. Pues ese lugar lo ponía nervioso.

—¿Dónde está el albino?

—Él no va a venir. No le interesó hacerlo más personal de lo que ya era —su mirada de pronto se volvió seca al mirar a la mujer atada en el suelo que comenzaba a llorar, asustada. Lola sintió algo de pena por lo que estaba por pasar—. Es inútil. Es inútil. Dios sabe que te lo dije, y en muchísimas ocasiones. ¿Por qué no me hiciste casos? ¿Por qué? Tú misma lo habías visto, lo que le pasa a los cobardes por aquí... Aunque te entiendo, de cierta manera. Hay veces en las que yo también quisiera salirme de todo esto.

La castaña dejó de gimotear por un segundo, se paralizó. Parecía que había reconocido aquella voz, y se aterró de pronto. Lola entendió que ella había reconocido de inmediato el lugar al que había caído en desgracia, Azul y Amarillo se miraron un segundo al notarlo también. Los fuertes tirones se convirtieron en débiles temblorosos y los dolorosos gritos ahogados ahora no eran más que sollozos de miedo. Por un momento, Lola temió que la mujer intentara correr. Y vaya que lo hizo, Dios sabía que en ese momento ella dio todo de sí para ponerse de pie y correr como si el diablo mismo la fuese a tocar. Y es que así era, el diablo la estaba esperando de cierta manera. Tras las puertas de cristal del Palacio De Lola le esperaba el mismo diablo. Podía escuchar sus pasos hacerle eco en la bolsa sobre su cabeza. Podía ver sus patas de cabra asomarse por el borde de la negra bolsa que le evitaba mirar los rostros de sus captores.

Lola desvió la vista por un instante, nadie más que su acompañante lo notó y, como hubiera hecho cualquiera en su lugar, no dijo nada al respecto. Prefería mantener su lengua quieta a decir algo que pudiera irritar a Lola.

—Ya, métanla. Lincoln dijo que ustedes se encargarán del resto.

Por alguna razón, Amarillo y Azul sintieron que la rubia arrastraba las palabras.

—Nosotros no nos encargarnos de estos trabajos, Lincoln lo sabe bien.

Un tanto irritado, Amarillo dijo.

—¡Pues dile a él! ¡¿A mí qué?! —Azul miró de pronto el como unas lágrimas se habían formado en los ojos de la rubia—. ¡Solo háganlo! ¡¿Sí? Solo... Solo háganlo y lárguense.

Lola no quería odiar a esos chicos, ni mucho menos sentir asco de ellos como lo sentía por Lincoln. Ellos no tenían la culpa de haber sido criados para esto, pero con solo tener en la mente la imagen de ellos torturando a la mujer que lloraba ahora en el suelo la hacía hervir de furia. Sin saber como, un sentimiento había surgido en ella.

Odio a su familia.

Amarillo iba a decir algo, pero Azul lo calló poniendo una mano en su hombro. El rubio de los ojos rojos simplemente negó con el rostro y avanzó por el pasillo principal del Palacio de Lola. Le pidieron ayuda a la chica que acompañaba a Lola, pues ellos no sabían bien donde estaba la sala de interrogación.

O eso era una manera dulce de llamarla.

—¿Alguna vez has hecho esto?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Plantar patatas, idiota. La tortura, ¿la has hecho alguna vez? —la voz de Amarillo se tambaleaba en molestia y preocupación—. Esto va a ser una mierda, de las grandes. ¿Te sientes preparado?

—¡Oh eso! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Sí... Sí —a la memoria de Azul vinieron los gritos de su maestra mientras su papá lo obligaba a ver como le quitaba los dedos... uno por uno, claro que, cuando terminó con las manos le dejó los pies a él—. Se podría decir que fue lo primero, con lo que empecé.

—Bien, porque yo nunca he hecho una. Vas a tener que guiarme.

—¿Cómo en una ronda de vals?

Amarillo rió por lo bajo antes de responder.

—Sí, básicamente.

Ambos miraron en silencio como la rubia de las coletas abría la puerta, un tanto torpe. Sus dedos temblaban y se podría decir que se estaba tardado demasiado en aquella sencilla acción. O tal vez no, y eran los jalones de la mujer lo que le hacían pensar a los dos rubios que la chica era muy lenta.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Amarillo miró un segundo a su compañero, estoico. Azul le respondió el gesto abriendo sus ojos enormemente mientras se encogía de hombros, como diciendo ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—L-Leia.

Las llaves cayeron al suelo y Leia ahogó un grito, con miedo. La mujer de la bolsa gritó. Amarillo le dio un golpe a la cabeza de la mujer, esta dio unos cuantos giros y rebotes y de nuevo se calló. Azul la soltó al ver que se había sacado la mordaza de la boca, suspirando le quitó la capucha y le vieron por segunda vez el rostro. Leia, quién podía presumir tener el carácter más jodido de esa sala se puso aún peor cuando le vio la cara a la mujer. Ella no alcanzó a ver la de la chica, porque si lo hubiera hecho seguramente habría imitado el gesto. Azul le volvió a poner la mordaza y volvieron a taparle la cara, a pesar de que ya no era necesario ninguna de las dos cosas. La acción no duró ni un minuto, fue un trabajo rápido.

En ese pequeño periodo de tiempo Amarillo pensó que de verdad aquello iba a ser una experiencia poco agradable. Azul recordó la primera, y única, tortura que había practicado para pensar en qué decirle exactamente a Amarillo en esa extraña situación donde él había pasado a ser el maestro y no el estudiante. Mientras que Leia soñó con la fantasía de matar a los dos hombres enfrente de ella, sacar a escondidas a su tía y salir volando de Royal Woods lo más pronto posible.

La puerta se abrió, los dos hombres metieron a rastras a la mujer, que ya no luchaba ni gemía. Era una escena triste a decir verdad, lamentable y lastimera de ver; Leia podía avalárselo a cualquiera. La primera de las muchas heridas que le iban a hacer a esa castaña durante las horas que le quedaban de vida había dejado un rastro de sangre. Esa sangre sería lavada por Mike Huris de sesenta y cinco años de edad, el conserje en jefe del palacio de Lola. Mike era tanto amigo de Lincoln Loud como lo era de Lola Loud, al punto de que él se callaría y se volvería más silencioso que una tumba cuando le hicieran aquel interrogatorio dos años después de haber limpiado la sangre de la castaña que le había robado a su jefe. Cuando por fin lo dejaran salir, ocho horas después de haberlo confinado a esa estúpida silla que le dejaría el culo entumecido, Mike vería asombrado de que una Chevi blanco lo había ido a recoger. Se encontraría con un hombre de cabello capuchino y banda de rock esperándolo en el asiento del conductor. Él arrancaría y se comportaría muy amable con el viejo Mike durante los quince minutos de viaje. Al llegar a la casa de Lincoln Loud, Mike se pondría nervioso, temeroso de pronto de su familia. Para su sorpresa, o más bien alivio, porque para in hombre con tantos años trabajando para esa gente ya no era sorpresa alguna saber que tenían oídos hasta en la policía, Lincoln no le haría otra cosa que no fuera darle una vida llena de comodidades a él y a su familia desde ese día. Mike moriría un año después de una pulmonía jurando ante Dios que Lincoln Loud era el hombre más amable que había en todo el país. Mientras que Lincoln olvidaría el nombre de Mike al mes de haberle dado aquella vida que él tanto deseaba.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Azul repitió, está vez con la máxima seriedad que podía conseguir.

—L-L-Luan...

Jadeo la mujer, mirando con miedo a los dos hombres frente a ella. Amarillo sintió in hormigueo en la cabeza, algo le decía que aquél nombre ya lo había escuchado antes.

—¿Qué eres con Lincoln Loud? ¿Cuál es tu relación con él?

Azul no entendió a la primera, pero cuando la mujer se carcajeo e hizo una gárgara de sangre sintió una increíble curiosidad por lo que fuese a responder esa castaña.

—Él los mandó a ustedes..., tiene lógica, no sé si son o no de él... Tampoco los había visto nunca, por eso no mando a Lynnwood o a Bobby... —miró con una sonrisa, la última que haría en su vida, a los dos rubios—. Soy su hermana...

Amarillo miró un instante a todos lados, calmado. Sacó su pistola de su funda y le voló la cabeza a Luan. Un tiro rápido, limpio, sin dolor. Luan murió al instante, sin poder terminar de decir lo que tenía que decir. En sus últimos momentos de vida, Luan hervía de ganas por contarle todo a aquellos rubios, de tirar a la basura todo lo que su hermano había construido durante tantos años. Pero, sobre todo, de liberarlos. De darles un juicio propio.

De hacerlos más que simples perros.

Amarillo por su parte estaba listo para confrontar a Azul, listo para matarlo de ser precisos. Podía estar muy hundido en la mierda desde siempre, desde que mató a aquella mujer a los quince, pero no iba a torturar a su tía. Asombrado miró como el de los ojos rojos tomó uno de los cuchillos y comenzó a hacerle cortes a Luan, cortes que ella ya no podía sentir.

—Sabes, vamos a tener que estar aquí unas cuatro horas. Tenemos suerte de que la habitación este aislada. Aunque deberías trabarla por si acaso.

Amarillo pensó en ese momento que Azul había comprendido que él tenía sus propias motivaciones para no matar a Luan, que era mejor no preguntar y quería ayudarlo a tapar ese desastre. Mientras le ponía una vara de metal a la manivela de la puerta, sintió que no querría estar haciendo eso con nadie más aparte de Azul.

En cambio Azul estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en que si su madre era diferente a Luan para Lincoln. En que si él mandaría a algunos matones a torturarla si es que ella llegaba a meter la pata, como seguramente había hecho Luan.

Pero sobre todo, ambos pensaban en que si de verdad Lincoln era la persona que ellos creían que era.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quién va primero? —Naranja tenía una navaja entre los dedos y la balanceaba de arriba abajo con los dos dedos índices, impaciente—. Podemos ahorrarnos todo el teatro. Podemos dejar de lado toda esta mierda de los infelices ejecutores. Ustedes no sufren, nosotros no los hacemos sufrir, pero sobre todo y más importante, yo no tengo que arrancarles cada miembro uno por uno hasta que me digan lo que quiero oír. Es innecesario, queda de más.

Ambos policías alzaron la vista cansados, al borde de perder el conocimiento. El Policía Castaño, como los hombres de trajes los llamaban pues era su único rasgo distintivo en ese momento, miró a su compañero. El policía de cabello largo y color mierda, como dijo Rosa mientras lo amarraba a la silla de metal que justo en ese momento se sentía como hierro caliente sobre su piel. Ese hombre tenía nombre, se llamaba Jonathan Joseph, Johnny para los amigos, un hombre dedicado en su trabajo y amable en todo lo que cabía. Tenía treinta y nueve años. No comía pescado porque el olor le hacía querer regurgitar, así como lo hacían el resto de los mariscos a excepción de los camarones. Tenía dos hijos, ambos varones, que iban en sexto y séptimo de la primaria de Royal Woods. Había conocido a su esposa, una pelirroja llamada Rachel, hermana de su mejor amigo, en una tienda, ella había tomado una revista de música al mismo tiempo que él. La anécdota era divertida y tierna, se la solían contar a sus hijos cuando la televisión se estropeaba. Sus padres se llamaban George y Lisa Joseph, vivían en Chicago y pasaban las fiestas en su casa. Su madre preparaba pastel de chocolate con leche, él le ayudaba, y su padre jugaba con sus nietos mientras hablaba con su yerna sobre como les había ido ese año.

Gritó con todas su fuerzas, la mordaza ahogó el lamento, pero si no lo hubiera hecho el sonido que hubiera salido de su boca hubiera sido más o menos un:

—Perdóname, Speedy.

Pero su compañero lo entendió. Vaya que lo entendió. Sus ojos de color café se aguaron y sintió en el fondo que aquello de verdad era culpa de Johnny, quién también comenzó a llorar.

—Eh, no se pongan así. Esto es ya muy deprimente como para que lo hagan más —Rosa estuvo a nada de callar de un golpe a Marrón, pero se terminó conformando con mover "accidentalmente" la navaja dentro de su herida, causándole un chillido de dolor—. Tranquilízate, hombre. No estás operando a corazón abierto.

Rosa le contestó con "Aja" y continuó. Apartó su vista lo más que pudo de los dos hombres, pues se había dado cuenta de que ninguno de los dos diría nada. Lo vio en sus ojos. La manera en la que esos dos se veían el uno al otro era la manera en la que Blanco y él se veían, al menos así lo veía el hombre de la banda. Confiaba en Blanco, no le decía su nombre por mero capricho de Lincoln. Aunque dudaba si su amigo le regresaría el gesto, pues de todos, él era el más apegado a las reglas de todos.

»Las reglas están por algo. Te mantienen el culo libre de plomo.

—Sin embargo Azul las siguió casi tan bien como tú y acabó fusilado...

—¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

Marrón no había prestado atención a lo que Rosa había susurrando, si era sincero, no le interesaba. Había preguntado por mera cortesía, fue por eso que no siguió con el tema cuando Rosa negó con la cabeza.

Richard E. Speedwagon no supo si su cabello era igual de rojo como siempre o si era la sangre que le llenaba la cara, pero sentía que la cabeza le ardía. Se sentía caliente, asustado como nunca lo había estado. Cerró los ojos y sollozó un largo, pero a la vez corto, segundo.

—Les voy a quitar las mordazas, ¿si? —Amarillo se veía calmado, pero en realidad se estaba cocinando vivo por escuchar de una vez quién había metido la mano—. Cuando acaben de gritar por ayuda les ruego que lo primero que digan sea el nombre de su topo.

Y el rubio cumplió con su palabra, de cierta manera divertida, no sé había equivocado en su predicción. Ambos hombres soltaron un par de gritos desesperados por socorro, pero cuando se les acabó el aire quedaron de nuevo en silencio mirando el suelo.

—¿Qué me dices? ¿Una oreja? ¿Tal vez un dedo?

Naranja le preguntó a Amarillo, éste le dio una mirada estoica y bajó su cara a la del Policía Castaño, Johnny. Lo miró a los ojos, se relamió los labios y volvió a preguntar.

—¿Quién es el informante?

—No... No tenemos.

Richard sintió un escalofrío recorrer por todo su cuerpo, como electricidad que entraba por sus pies y salía por su ano. Cuando el pelirrojo escuchó decir eso a su amigo y cuñado, supo de inmediato que algo malo estaba por pasar. Era mera cuestión de lógica. En esa situación ellos no eran más que simple carne para golpear. Objetos de los que una vez se le sacara el mayor uso posible serían tirados a la basura. Como solía hacer desde que conoció al hombre, sintió una fuerte admiración y respeto porque aún en ésta situación el siguiera recto.

—No tenemos —malhumorado, Amarillo imitó—. No tenemos. No tenemos. No tenemos. No tenemos... ¿¡NO TENEMOS!? —se levantó y le dio tres golpes en la cara al Policía Castaño, el primero en el ojo, el segundo en la nariz y el tercero en la mejilla. La vista de Johnny se nubló, el tabique nasal se le rompió y la mejilla se le reventó—. ¡ES QUE ME PONEN DE UNOS PUTOS ANIMOS! ¡ESA MIERDA ES... MIERDA! ¡DEJA DE SER EL PUTO HEROE! Dime, ¿cuanto te pagan? Dame una cifra más o menos mensual.

El rubio había bajado la voz, pero para nada estaba calmado. Le había quitado la navaja a Amarillo y la movía con lentitud frente a los ojos de Jonathan. Iba a clavarla en el ojo que aún tenía bueno, al menos claro, que Johnny le diera una cifra antes de eso. No lo hizo por el mismo motivo por el que el Policía Pelirrojo comenzó a gritar. Por el mismo motivo por el que todos habían sacado de pronto sus pistolas y miraban callados el portón de la bodega. Era de día y las láminas amplificaban la luz del sol, haciendo lastimoso ora la vista mirarlas, pero habían reconocido el sonido de un auto estacionándose justo afuera del lugar que supuestamente estaba apartado de todo y todos.

Por ese instante no hubo otro sonido que no fueran los gritos de Richard. Cuando la puerta se abrió, ya todos tenían en la mira el mismo punto. Preparados para disparar si la cara que se asomaba por allí no era una conocida y de fiar.

Bajaron todos las pistolas al reconocer la pálida cara del Señor Blanco pasar con ceño fruncido la puerta. La cerró detrás de él y se frotó la cara con fuerza, claramente irritado.

Amarillo dejó de amenazar con sacarle un ojo a Jonathan y se levantó, fue hacía Blanco, con toda la intención de ponerlo al corriente de lo que acababa de pasar mientras él no estaba. No quería que se llevara una idea equivocada, mucho menos él; el hombre que literalmente podía volarse los sesos si Lincoln lo veía necesario. Pues con los policías allí y con Marrón en el suelo con una herida de bala no era tan difícil imaginarse un escenario que estaba erróneo.

Blanco tiró sus dos pistolas al suelo, casi sin pensarlo, se subió las mangas del saco y de la camisa. Parpadeó un par de veces, chasqueó la lengua en tres ocasiones, se mordió la lengua y le dio un puñetazo en la cara al rubio. Él cayó, Blanco se le subió encima y dio cuatro golpes más.

Naranja estaba por interrumpir, cuando Rosa le gritó que no se metiera. El latino lo tomó más como una amenaza, porque eso era, y regresó a su lugar. Cuando Marrón le dijo a Rosa que debería detenerlos, el de la banda le respondió, completamente vacío de ánimos y desganado.

—Sus problemas no me conciernen. Además, mira a Blanco, está como poseído, no quiero que me toque un golpe solo por meter mi cara allí.

Amarillo tardó poco en recuperarse, pues el golpe había sido una sorpresa. Si bien él respetaba mucho a Blanco, y seguía sus ordenes sin rechistar, no iba a soportar eso. Ese día había sido malo con mayúsculas subrayadas y en negritas. Había perdido a un amigo y una rata le había metido un palo por el culo a él y a su padre, de lejos iba a soportar que alguien le estuviera dando una paliza tal como la que Blanco le estaba proporcionado.

Tomó una de sus manos y la torció hacía atrás, cuándo el pelinegro regresó su miembro por el dolor Amarillo le dio una patada en el estómago y se lo quitó de encima. El rubio recibió dos golpes más en la nariz al levantarse, pero al fin estaban los dos cara a cara.

Blanco esquivó un puñetazo y le torció el brazo al rubio. Amarillo le mordió un dedo y le dio cuatro golpes en el estómago cuando se dio la vuelta. Le dio una patada en la rodilla y cuando cayó lo tiró al suelo de un golpe en la frente. Se le subió encima, sacó su pistola y se la puso en la mejilla a Blanco. Lejos de asustarse, Blanco miraba con seriedad de entierro el pecho del rubio, cuando Amarillo bajó la vista observó como el pelinegro le quitaba el seguro a una de las pistolas del rubio.

—¿Qué? ¿¡Qué mierda pasa aquí!?

La gruesa y cansada voz que gritó los hizo terminar todo, no solo a ellos, sino también al resto de los hombres en la bodega. Todos miraron con miedo la entrada y se levantaron, como lo haría un pelotón para recibir a algún soldado condecorado o a su general mismo. Pero el sentimiento de miedo, respeto y cariño que los hombres sentían por aquel hombre solo se podía describir como si estuvieran viendo al mismo Dios a la cara en ese momento.

Lincoln había llegado a la bodega


	4. Cuarta Escena: Lincoln

**_A veces tengo sueños, sueños donde ruedo por una infinidad de escaleras que me llevan hacía un abismo de oscuridad. Tú estás conmigo en algunos de esos sueños, pero cuando estás, ya no me dan miedo. Me siento feliz, cómoda y protegida cuando estoy a tu lado._**

**_Cuando te vi por primera vez eras una semilla que cabía en la palma de mi mano, y que si la apretaba con fuerza, seguramente se rompería. Y ahora que te vas sigues siendo menor que yo, tan joven, tan bello, tan lleno de vida. Nunca realizaste nada en base a lo que tú querías y eso es lo que me duele más. Viviste la vida para otros y nunca para ti, creyendo que ya tendrías tiempo para eso._**

**_Amable, caballeroso, educado y generoso. Así era mi adorado ejército del pueblo, mi defensor noble y justo, mi guardián en la oscuridad, de noble corazón e ideales de oro._**

**_Mi hijo..._**

—¿No recuerda el rostro de quién lo atacó? Si me pudiera darme una descripción de su cara sería bastante útil para dar con él.

Leone Buccellati preguntó mientras escribía lo poco que el hombre en frente de él le dijo sobre aquello, casi nada en realidad. Leone, o Leo si es que llegabas a intimar con él, era un hombre alto, delgado, de cabello negro y ojos morados tan únicos que era irreal entender como los había conseguido. Vestía con un traje de policía normal, azul rey y sin la gorra; la había extraviado ya hacía unos cuantos años y nunca le dijeron nada por aquello u intentaron reponérsela.

Si Leone era extravagante con esos ojos únicos, el de ascendencia Italiana ni de cerca era el más llamativo las tres personas que estaba en la habitación de ese hospital.

El hombre en frente de él, de cuerpo un tanto musculoso pero que aún se veía delgado miró por la ventana un segundo. Se echó los cabellos, sus distintivos cabellos blancos, hacía atrás con un tirón de sus dedos y sonrió con dulzura.

Leone conocía a ese hombre, y como no conocerlo si al final de cuenta toda la policía del pueblo quería ponerle las manos en el culo, meterle un palo astillado y girarlo como si sus manos fueran un taladro eléctrico.

—Ya le dije, estaba oscuro. No vi nada más que lo que traía puesto, una camisa blanca con estampado de Ronald McJonald, ya sabe, el de las hamburguesa.

Lincoln Loud era un hombre del cual se podía sospechar de todo. Ya sea drogas, prostitución, asaltos, lavado de dinero, secuestros, homicidios y en general cualquier cosa que un criminal pudiera hacer. Si era ilegal, la policía de Royal Woods sabía que Lincoln lo habría hecho al menos una vez. Pero así como ellos creían que era de maníaco lo era de cuidadoso. Nunca pudieron probarle nada, ni adjuntarlo con alguno de los tantos crímenes que se le señalaban.

—Eso no es de mucha ayuda, estuvieron regalando esas camisas hace unos meses, mi esposa tiene una de hecho.

Lincoln miró a Leone como si de un cuadro se tratase, tras unos segundos donde el pelinegro estuvo a punto de retroceder por la incomodidad Lincoln formó de nuevo una enorme sonrisa. No una maquiavélica o pretensiosa. Más bien una tierna, pequeña y corta.

—¡Vaya! La suerte no me favorece para nada hoy. Qué horrendo, he de decir —la enfermera, que se había mantenido callada toda la conversación le pidió a Lincoln levantar un poco su cuerpo para acomodarle las cabeceras que le mantenían sentado. Lincoln obedeció silencioso y al terminar retomó el hilo de su mente—. Supongo que eso no me da muchas esperanzas, ¿o sí?

Leone quería irse, irse y no volver a ver a Lincoln en su vida. El simple hecho de estar allí hablándole como debía hacerlo con una víctima le recordaba a las innumerables veces que lo había hecho con los familiares de las personas, que sin lugar a dudas, Lincoln había matado.

Era siempre lo mismo con esas familias, miedo. Pero con Lincoln no había nada de eso, solo una asquerosa sensación de que todo estaba bien. De que sin importar que dijera o que insinuara, nada malo iba a pasar. Por un instante lo creyó, casi soltando la lengua por ello. Leone evitó decir lo que ya tenía en la boca recordándose a sí mismo las escenas que había visto siento de veces ya con sus compañeros. La sangre, los órganos, los ojos y los dedos. No escondidos, no, eso lo hace cualquiera. En plena vista de todos, como si de una burla se tratara. Como si el que lo hiciera le estuviera diciendo a la policía que jamás lo atraparían.

Los informantes no eran muchos, por una simple y sencilla razón.

El miedo que Lincoln podía generar. Leone estaba al tanto de eso, pues a pesar de la actitud amable y relajada del albino no podía dejar de sentir miedo. Uno que le hacía temblar las piernas.

—Bueno... ¿Podía especificar que fue hurtado de su persona?

—Una billetera, café. Tenía mi chequera en ella, mi licencia de conducir, mi identificación y doscientos dólares en billetes variados.

—¿Nada más? —alzó la mirada de la libreta, Lincoln le negó con la mano y el siguió anotando—. Señor Lincoln, no le voy a mentir. No creo que demos con el sospechoso enseguida, u en meses incluso. Es muy poca descripción y se aborda demasiada área.

En otros casos, Leone hubiera mentido. Hubiera dicho que no pararían hasta dar con el criminal, intentado tranquilizar a la víctima, para luego dejar el caso archivado junto con los demás. Pero esta vez no, no se lo permitió. Solo porque no estaba hablando con una víctima, sino con Lincoln Loud.

—Menuda tranquilidad me das, hijo —Lincoln se atrevió a decir, a pesar de no saber si de verdad era mayor que aquél hombre—. Entonces a mí me joden la pierna y el que lo hace queda muy feliz caminando por la calle, ¿o me estoy equivocando?

Tanto la enfermera como Leone se extrañaron por el insulto del hombre, pues a pesar de ser algo bastante normal en el vocabulario de los hombres de su edad, el albino no tenía fachada de ser capaz de decir aquellas palabras. Era extraño para los dos, pero Lincoln les daba un aire de elegancia y pureza aterradora. Quizá era por sus tranquilos ojos azules, que lo único humano que tenían en sí eran las ojeras de los mismo. O el cabello blanco que ahora traía despeinado y a girones. Pero Lincoln Loud no parecía de verdad ser esa mente maestra criminal de la que tanto se hablaba en el pueblo.

—Bueno, usted comprenderá que ladrones y criminales en sí hay mucho por estos lados.

Un segundo, solo eso bastó de la mirada fría y el rostro serio de Lincoln para que Leone se mordiera la lengua, se maldijera a sí mismo por abrir la boca y empezar a tener miedo de verdad. Retrocedió un paso, y tal como si acabara de ganar una batalla silenciosa, Lincoln sonrió. Pues al final de cuentas le había metido miedo a Leone, había ganado sobre él y su falso momento de valentía.

Y por eso Leone se estaba cagando encima en ese momento.

—Sí, lo supongo. Aunque, no lo sé, cuando era niño así no era el pueblo. ¿Cuando comenzó? ¿En los cuarentas? ¿Cincuentas?

—P-Pues, según recuerdo comenzó en el cuarenta y uno...

Por primera vez en todo lo que llevaban de conversación, la enfermera habló. Su nombre era Pat Metheny y sus amigos y familiares le decían Patty. Ya estaba entrada en años, los suficientes para tener una década de casada y que sus dos hijos asistieran ya a la secundaria. Pero se veía joven y hermosa, lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de cualquier hombre, pero no de Lincoln. Más bien, y si se lo preguntaban a Patty, el albino no la miró interesado en ese momento gracias a su apariencia, sino por el miedo que se asomaba receloso por su timbre de voz.

—¿De verdad? Vaya, hace ya varios años. Yo tenía por esos años dieciséis y asistía a la secundaria, quería ser dibujante de comics, ¿puedes creerlo? —sin darse cuenta la conversación había cambiado de usuarios, y Leone había pasado a ser el espectador—. No recuerdo bien muchas cosas de esos tiempos, en su mayoría todo es confuso; supongo que ya estoy viejo. Pero de lo que si me acuerdo a la perfección fue porque dejé de estudiar tonterías y me enfoque en mi futuro.

»Fue un viernes, veinticinco de septiembre para ser exactos. Tenía ya diecisiete años. Mis padres se habían puesto mucho más estrictos con la hora de llegada, sobre todo con mis hermanas. ¿Sabes cual era el crimen preferido en esos días? —no espero a que Patty le respondiera—. La violación. Tengo diez hermanas, la mayoría ya estaban fuera de casa y se cuidaban excelentemente. Pero aún así nunca nadie se sentía seguro. Mis hermanas menores se la pasaban en casa, y yo, como todo buen estúpido inexperto de la vida, no hacía caso a las palabras de mis padres. Ellos tampoco me tomaban tanta importancia como se la daban a mis hermanas, pues al final de cuentas yo era un hombre. Solían dejarme la puerta abierta cuando llegaban a la conclusión de que yo llegaría demasiado tarde. Y vaya que era común que llegara tarde... Un día entré a escondidas, pensando que me iban a reprender y castigar. Como de costumbre, la puerta estaba abierta. Al pasar por la habitación de mis padres escuche unos gemidos ahogados, en primera sentí asco, pues pensé que mis padres estaban teniendo sexo. Pero algo no estaba bien, esos gemidos eran dolorosos y mocosos, ¿si me entiendes? Como cuando tienes gripa e intentas masturbarte, el sonido que sale de tu boca es asqueroso, exactamente así. No supe porque, o como, pero cuando me di cuenta, yo estaba dentro del cuarto de mis padres. Mirando el cadáver apuñalado de mi papá en el suelo y como un hombre del doble de mi tamaño violaba a mi mamá. Curiosamente, tarde unos minutos en reaccionar, me quede choqueado. Me salí de la habitación, subí al ático, tomé el bate de metal de mi hermana mayor y al regresar jugué a darle al topo con la cabeza de ese sujeto. Lastimosamente, me tardé. Tal vez si hubiera reaccionado antes las cosas hubieran resultado distintas, pero el caso era que mi mamá había muerto también, ella a causa de estrangulamiento. Cuando terminé de aplastarle la cabeza al sujeto me quedé llorando en el suelo hasta la mañana, cuando mis hermanas despertaron me encontraron tirado en el suelo mirando a mi papá, dicen que tenía una mirada perdida y que en principio creyeron que yo también estaba muerto. Luego de eso me llevaron a la comisaría. Me interrogaron. Si mal no recuerdo, fue el señor Quentin, ¿lo conoce, oficial Leone?

—¿Eh...? Claro, es mí jefe...

—Así que es jefe ahora... Dígame romántico, pero no creo poder olvidar nunca a Quentin. Fue la primera persona que me trató amablemente esa noche, y no culpo a los que no lo hicieron, era un chico lleno de sangre con mirada de loco; creo que hasta a mis hermanas se les pasó por la mente que yo había matado a nuestros padres. No recuerdo qué fue lo que Quentin me dijo, pero sí sé una cosa. Sus palabras me cambiaron la vida esa noche. Tal vez, y quitándome toda modestia de encima, él fue quién me impulsó a lograr tanto...

—¿Por qué me cuenta esto?

Leone volvió a morderse la lengua, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Lincoln volvió ya hacer esa mirada fría y despectiva pero esta vez no hubo ningún gesto de amabilidad posterior a ella, como si estuviera analizando algo. La mente de Leone sufrió como nunca al pensar en que lo que Lincoln analizaba era si valía la pena darle otra oportunidad al oficial.

—No es normal que un desconocido te cuente su vida, ¿no? Supongo que me deje llevar. Ya estoy envejeciendo, después de todo, ya comienzo a divagar —en ningún momento desapartó ni cambio su mirada, al menos no hasta que miró su pierna derecha y su gesto se volvió despectivo. Esta colgaba en el aire por una polea, una cuerda y un trapo. Cubierta de yeso y sin firmas, como si Lincoln no tuviera amigos que se preocuparan verdaderamente porque se mejorara: eso hizo sonreír a Leone—. Se supone que estoy moviendo el pie, o al menos estoy haciendo lo que siempre hago cuando quiero moverlo, no sé, no sabría describir ese sentimiento. Pero no pasa nada, jodida y literalmente no pasa nada. Y ahora, viendo mi pierna como está, me queda claro...

En esta vida no hay nada más que odie que a los violadores y los ladrones.

—¿Cómo estuvo el concierto?

Lincoln estaba sentado en el azul sofá del departamento de su hijo. Con curiosidad, miraba las paredes y pensaba en lo curioso que eran los nombres de las bandas de hoy en día. Para nada parecidas a las que había cuando él era apenas un niño, o las que había cuando era adolescente, después de sus dieciséis, se desconectó demasiado como para saber algo más de música; quizá con suerte su hermana Luna le daría una idea si se la pedía.

—Extraño, Lyra se la pasó bien —pudo escuchar a su hijo Lemy reírse desde la diminuta cocina—. ¿Puedes creerlo? Supongo que Crimson Emperador le gusta hasta a los religiosos.

—Dime por favor que no es una de esas bandas que hablan de coger con desconocidos y consumir drogas —en su tiempo, Lincoln hubiera moderado su lenguaje, pero Lemy ya tenía veintidós años, ya era un hombre—. No quiero que Lyra pase de ser una buena chica a una de esas grupees.

Lemy pensó que a lo mejor era como su madre decía y su padre era un tanto mojigato en su interior. Tomó el par de cervezas del refrigerador, un tazón de palomitas y cerró la puerta del aparato de una patada. No dijo nada hasta llegar al sofá. En la mesita enfrente de su padre dejó el tazón, le lanzó una cerveza a su padre y éste la atrapó torpemente. Lejos de molestarse, Lincoln se preocupo porque esta se hubiera agitado, lo que lo llevó a destaparla con bastante cuidado.

—No te vayas a emborrachar, viejo. No quiero que Lyra éste sobre mí como la última vez.

—No te preocupes, tengo que atender unos asuntos después. No pienso tomar mucho.

Lincoln dejó su bastón al pie de su mano izquierda y le dio un sorbo a la bebida. Lemy lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Qué? ¿No te quedas? Mamá y Lyra ya vienen. ¿Tan importantes son esos asuntos?

Claro que Lemy sabía a que clase de asuntos debía darle atención su padre, pero de todos modos no quería dejarlo ir. Se había emocionado bastante al verlo, pues aunque el no lo admitiera, estar solo en ese lugar, viviendo ahora por su cuenta, lo hacía sentir triste y anhelante de su vieja habitación en casa de su madre.

—Siempre lo son.

Lemy se quitó la banda de la cabeza, entendiendo que nada haría cambiar de opinión a su padre. Tomó de su cerveza y se recostó, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de su albino padre. Lincoln comenzó a rascarle la cabeza.

—Me impresiona lo bien que está este lugar, ¿cuanto llevas ya viviendo aquí?

Dijo mientras sonreía. Lemy suspiró, volvió a beber de su cerveza y eructó.

—Lyra... Ella fue quién decoró todo. Tengo que darle las gracias. Ya llevo dos días aquí.

—¿Y?

Como siempre, su padre supo escarbar en el lugar indicado. De pronto, a Lemy le invadieron una suerte de vergüenza, tristeza y diversión.

—No sé siente como casa, no sé siente bien. Es como si no estuviera donde debería estar.

—Así es siempre, en especial con las cosas nuevas. Al principio sientes miedo y quieres regresar a tu zona de confort, pero un día simplemente te levantas y no puedes recordar como era tu vida sin esa cosa —Lincoln suspiró–. A mí me pasó con Lyra y tú.

Hubo un momento de silencio, uno cómodo y ameno. Algo común entre ellos dos, pues si algo había heredado Lemy de su padre, había sido la falta de habilidad para seguir conversaciones.

—¿De verdad tienes que irte?

Cómo la de un niño, la voz de Lemy tembló.

—Sí.

—Entonces yo te acompaño.

Aunque Lincoln se molestó un poco al escuchar aquello, no pudo evitar mirar a su hijo con atención.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

Se atrevió a preguntar, aunque sentía que ya conocía la respuesta. Todas las chicas ya se lo habían advertido, de que si seguía por donde iba, tarde o temprano sus hijos querrían seguir su ejemplo. Lyle y Lani habían sido los primeros, luego Lynnwood... Y ahora Lemy. Se le estaba saliendo de las manos, ahora podía verlo. No fue como con Lani, quién fue el primero. Esta vez no había ese sentimiento cegador que le hacía creer que estaba bien lo que había hecho con él.

Y aún así, no se negó de inmediato a la idea de su hijo castaño.

—Lo de ser músico no está funcionado como yo quisiera. De hecho, simplemente no está funcionando —la voz de Lemy, lejos de ser triste o decepcionada, era sería y decidida—. Lyra tiene su justificación, mamá tan bien, pero yo no. No quiero vivir toda mi vida dependiendo de tu dinero, viejo. Por eso permíteme ayudarte, permíteme serte útil.

—Yo no sé si sea buena idea.

En el fondo, Lincoln quería negarse rotundamente, levantarse e irse; dándole a entender claramente a su hijo que lo que le pedía era simplemente imposible.

Pero aún así no lo hizo.

—¡Puedo serte útil! La tía Lana me ha enseñado mucho de mecánica. ¡Soy un excelente conductor! ¡Puedo pedirle a la tía Lisa que me enseñe medicina! No necesitas a un doctor consagrado para estas cosas, basta con que sepa lo básico. Sí me dejas mostrarte, sé que puedo mostrarte mi utilidad...

—Está bien.

Lemy quedó estoico, prácticamente se congeló de miedo. Su padre había aceptado, ¿eso era lo que él quería, no? Si hasta hacía unos segundos le estaba rogando. Sin embargo, ahora ya no estaba seguro. Se sentía como un niño berrinchudo, que no paraba de rogar por algo y cuando lo tenía ya no le interesaba. Pero, a pesar del miedo que le causaba la idea, no podía quitarse de encima el sentimiento excitante que le generaba pensar en ser parte de ese mundo. En realidad, no había planeado nada por si es que su padre le aceptaba la idea, así que no supo bien que era lo que debía responder ahora que había aceptado.

Lincoln tomó su bastón y se levantó. Caminado lento, y cojeando por, como siempre se dirigió a la puerta.

—Arregla todo lo que tengas que arreglar. Te esperaré en el auto, procura no tardar. Déjale una nota a tu madre y hermana —se dio la vuelta, le echó encima una mirada cansada a Lemy y sonrió con timidez—. Por cierto, hay algo más. No sé si después de esta noche quieras seguir, pero si lo haces, quiero que entiendas algo. Es esencial. Nunca esta de más ser precavido, pero si no confías en nadie, nadie confiara en ti. Y en éste negocio, no tener la confianza de la gente a tu alrededor es como querer ganarle al océano y nadar en su contra solo con tus manos. Es imposible, terminas muerto por pedante...

Lo dejó solo. El castaño escuchó su interrumpido andar alejarse unos segundos hasta que reaccionó, asustado y chocheado.

Lemy se levantó del sofá, se colocó la azul banda en la frente, se cambió de ropa. Tomó una hoja de papel, escribió con prisa sobre ella y la dejó fija en el refrigerador con un imán con forma de la cabeza de Michael Bowie, un cantante que había firmado una campaña de publicidad en McJonal's unas semanas antes de que Lemy llevara a su madre allí para comer.

Apagó la radio justo cuando está estaba pasando el solo final de Cliff Of Dover de Eric Johnson. Divertido llamarlo así, siendo que toda la canción era un solo en sí.

Fue lo que pensó Lemy al abandonar el departamento y salir corriendo con una sonrisa hacía su padre.

Claro que, esa sonrisa se borraría en unas cuantas horas.

Lincoln dejó encima de la mesa el arco de roble tallado a mano, su mano, de su hijo. Lo había estado observando un tiempo y se preocupó un poco al ver que la cantidad de flechas seguían siendo las misma a la vez anterior a su visita en el carcaj colgado de la pared, a un lado de la fotografía que su hermana Leni tenía enmarcada de toda la familia Loud. Su hijo siempre supo que el reciclar las flechas era algo fundamental en la arquería, pero aún así nunca pudo ganarle al factor sorpresa y perder una o dos. Solo había una explicación para que esas flechas estuvieran en el mismo lugar desde su última visita.

—¿Dejaste de practicar el arco?

Alzó la voz para que su hijo lo escuchara desde el armario de blancos donde buscaba una botella de alguna bebida embriagante de la fecha. Chanel número cinco para tener cirrosis.

—¿Eh? No, para nada, papá. Más bien no he tenido tiempo —gritó Lyle—. Además estuvimos dos semanas fuera de casa, ¿ya lo olvidaste?

Lincoln recordó de pronto y preguntó con curiosidad, sintiéndose estúpido porque al fin y al cabo ese había sido su principal motivo para visitar a su hermana mayor y a sus tres hijos. Para nada de su sorpresa, Liena ya iba de salida. Con tristeza, Lincoln tuvo que aceptar el hecho de que su hija estaba casada y vivía su propia vida ya.

—¿Cómo estuvo Fresno, Lyle?

—Un asco, papá. Demasiada gente, gente estúpida —Lyle le respondió a su padre mientras le entregaba un vaso de vodka—. Mamá no hizo más que dificultar el viaje. Se perdió cerca de cuatro veces. La encontré las primeras tres, pero a la cuarta decidí irme al hotel; ella llegó a las dos horas.

—No creo que dejarla sola fuera buena idea.

—Liena y Bed decidieron darme una mano después de la tercera vez. Sabes, es lindo contar con ellas para variar. No me molestó, ni me preocupó, ellas son...

—Geniales, sí. Vaya qué lo son —Lincoln suspiró con pesar—. Liena ya está casada, tú estás en la universidad y Bed en la secundaria, ¿cuando fue que todo se aceleró? No hace mucho tú apenas nacías...

—Es parte de la vida papá, es un círculo, un asqueroso círculo de la muerte —bebió del vodka y sonrió—. Creo que Bed tiene novio...

Sabiendo lo que generaría, el rubio de rasgos andrógenos miró sonriente a su padre. Lincoln lo tomó de la pierna y apretó con suavidad.

—¿Y tú cómo porqué supones eso? —apretó con fuerza y Lyle ahogó una risa dolorosa—. ¿La has visto...? ¿Con alguien?

—¡Haha! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Lo supuse nada más! ¡Ay! ¡Papá me aplastas los huevos! —Lincoln soltó y Lyle por fin se carcajeó por lo sucedido, a pesar de lo doloroso que fue por un instante. Le dio un puñetazo sin maldad al brazo de su padre y le sonrió con cariño—. Vamos, no sería tan malo. Ella tiene catorce años ya, es una señorita. No me agrada tampoco la idea, pero debemos aceptar que ella ya no es la bebé que se quería casar contigo, papá.

—Ojalá lo fuera...

Lejos de sonarle raro, a Lyle le dio cierta imagen de ternura ver a su padre así. Casi le hizo olvidar porque lo había llamado en primer lugar. Un nuevo sorbo a su bebida, enteramente para darse valor y no por gusto.

—Ya me encargué de ESO...

—¿Eh? ¿Y qué tal? —a Lyle siempre le daba escalofríos lo normal de la voz de su padre cuando hablaban de esos asuntos, asuntos escabrosos y mórbidos—. ¿Te dio problemas de más?

—No... Papá, era una chica por Dios. ¿Tan mala fé me tienes? Sé que no soy el más fuerte, pero tampoco soy un inútil.

—Me entendiste mal, me refería a lo interior.

Lyle se atraganto con la lengua y se sintió como un estúpido de pronto.

—No me generó absolutamente nada, esa es la verdad. ¿Por qué debería sentir algo? Papá, no soy idiota. Desde que comencé en esto supe que debía dejar de lado cosas como ni opinión moral sobre los trabajos —se calló un segundo, dejando solo la voz de Ritchie cantar Catch The Rainbow en la radio. Yo creo, creo en que podre tomarlo en mis manos—. Poco o nada tiene importancia si yo estoy moralmente de acuerdo con el trabajo o no. El trabajo se hace, se hace y punto. Es peor para uno si se pone hacer drama innecesario. Con el tiempo te daña, de arriba, de la cabeza... Es mejor no tomárselo personal.

—Lyle, esto es mi culpa. Me doy cuenta de que nunca te di la importancia... Al final de cuenta tu siempre has sido el más listo —el rubio lo ojeó con curiosidad, sin entenderlo. Lincoln negó con una sonrisa y siguió—. Nada... No me refiero a nada, hijo. Lo que quiero decir es que desde que arreglamos... pues eso, no te di ninguna pista sobre esto. Ni siquiera una idea clara de lo que hacer o como hacerlo. Yo empecé siendo un ignorante de todo, porque YO lo quise así. O más bien porque comencé desde cero. Pero tú no tenías qué, fue un error de mi parte.

Lyle sostuvo su mano y le quitó el bastón, lo dejó recargado en la mesita enfrente de ellos y le sonrió, buscando tranquilizarlo pues las arrugadas manos cuarentonas de su padre temblaban de pronto.

—Yo no te lo pedí, ni siquiera lo vi necesario. Si yo no te daba algún indicio de quererlo, ¿cómo se suponía que deberías saberlo?

Lincoln hizo una sonrisa enorme, que resultó en un resplandor sus grandes dientes frontales y endureció sus pecosas mejillas.

—Eres verdaderamente un caballero, Lyle. Me recuerdas mucho a mi abuelo —Lincoln por fin dejó de temblar—. Lo único que quiero es que entiendas algo. Algo simple. Estar en este negocio no implica ser una mala persona, ni mucho menos convertirse en una. A veces la gente no tiene opción. Y al estar aquí adentro las opciones se vuelven limitadas, por no decir nulas. Pierdes mucha individualidad, tus acciones afectan a otros de forma directa y corres el riesgo de perjudicar a las personas que quieres. Es demasiada presión si me lo preguntas a mí, pero claro, yo te lo cuento hoy desde la gloria.

»Cuando comencé, tenía diecisiete. No lo hice por gusto. No lo hice porque mi vida dependiera de ello. Lo hice por simple, llana y común desesperación. Mis padres murieron y yo tenía una familia grande. Mis hermanas mayores apenas comenzaban sus vidas, ninguna de ellas sabía que hacer con todos nosotros aparte de darnos un poco de dinero de vez en cuando. Pronto ese poco dinero dejó de funcionar y yo me vi, no obligado, sino severamente tentado a meterme al que se estaba convirtiendo en uno de los negocios más rentables del pueblo.

—Matón.

—¿Qué? No, no, haha —Lincoln echó una carcajada al aire y sonrió al responderle a su hijo—. Yo nunca serví para eso. No tenía el físico. Drogas. Ese fue mi escalón de partida. Mi hermana menor, una chiquilla muy lista por cierto, fue quién me hacía mi propia mercancía. Yo comencé a venderla, asustado como nadie he de decir, el callejones y lugares de poca monta. Me asaltaron, muchas veces. Otras casi me violaron. No fue hasta que tuve la idea más arriesgada, y por otra parte, más excitante de toda mi vida que las cosas comenzaron a mejorar...

—¿Esa idea fue involucrar a tus hermanas?

—Por supuesto que no, para nada iba a dejar que eso pasara... En ese momento —Lyle alzó una ceja y Lincoln evitó la vista sonrojado—. Me refiero a que le pedí ayuda a mis amigos... Era joven, estúpido y verdaderamente iluso. Por suerte, la bala me atravesó las nalgas sin daño alguno para mí. No sé si fue porque todos tenían problemas económicos en esos momentos, o porque de verdad querían ayudarme, pero sorpresivamente no se lo pensaron demasiado. Éramos cinco. Ahora cada uno tiene su territorio y sus negocios a parte, pero cuando comenzamos, lo hicimos como un equipo. Nos hacíamos llamar Los Perros De Lincoln, ¿no te encantaba? El mismo nombre daba a entender lo estúpidos que fuimos.

»Usábamos nombres en clave, yo recuerdo que mi nombre era Ace. Tu padrino Clyde era Jack. Como era de esperarse, al inicio no representábamos más que los lame culos de los actuales jefes. Pero con algo de ingenio, veneno, y la personalidad radiante de tu padre, cada uno subió como espuma de cerveza en el mundo subterráneo del crimen.

—¿Me estás diciendo que el tío Clyde y tú eran amigos de Rusty, el rojo y Liam, la cabra?

Solo ellos podían ser esos chicos, no había nadie más. Pensó en rubio. De todas las pandilla, las únicas que nunca tuvieron problemas con su padre fueron esas dos, y la de Clyde, obviamente.

—No hables en pasado, no sé ellos, pero a mí me gusta considerarlos mis amigos aún en estos tiempos. Ya estoy viejo y me gusta pensar que no solo yo recuerdo esos días con cariño.

En la voz de Lincoln había un dejo de nostalgia, por una época mejor en su juventud de loca decisiones.

—¿Quién es el quinto?

Con ese, si que no tenía idea. A lo mejor y bien solo habían terminado mal, era algo bastante lógico a decir verdad. Comenzar juntos no les obligaba a ser leales a muerte los unos a los otros, mucho menos si se trataba de su padre y su jugoso puesto de jefe.

—El quinto... Zack. Siempre lo dimos por hecho, no era ni el más habilidoso, ni el más inteligente... Pero de los cinco, él fue quién siempre mantuvo su integridad. Su dignidad. Su compasión —de nuevo, las manos de Lincoln temblaban—. Cuando lo perdimos, juré vivir lo que me quedaba siguiéndolo a él como ejemplo. No te voy a mentir, todos menos él nos volvimos unos infelices bastardos con forme más dinero llegaba a nuestras manos. Llegamos a un punto en que hacíamos trabajos no por dinero, sino por el gusto de matar. Eso en parte, nos llevó a separarnos de a poco, la muerte de Zack fue lo que lo consolidó...

—Papá, debes disculparme, pero de verdad no te entiendo.

—Bueno, ya lo he dicho. Estoy viejo y comienzo a divagar, es la edad supongo. Quiero decirte que, a pesar de estar ya en éste negocio, tú no tienes que ser una mala persona Lyle. No tienes que mirarme y pensar que me debes algo. Si te soy sincero, estaría más feliz si tu me odiaras. Si no quisieras saber absolutamente nada de mí.

—¡Yo jamás podría odiarte!

Lincoln sonrió y se dejó divagar un segundo en su mente, recordando un momento en específico donde una niña de trece años le había dicho exactamente lo mismo.

—Deberías hacerlo... —susurró para sí mismo y tomó aire—. Quiero saber, que a pesar de toda la gente que mates. De a pesar de todo lo malo que llegues a hacer, tú, mi hijo, nunca vas a dejar de lado tus prioridades. Nunca, pero nunca, vas a volverte una mala persona... Pero sobre todo...

Nunca vas a dejar a un amigo atrás.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Lynnwood? ¿Te duele mucho?

Verdaderamente preocupado, Lincoln preguntó al hombre de veintidós años en la bañera llena de hielo. Estaba desnudo y su pálida piel estaba llena de golpes, moretones, cortes y negros punto donde seguramente había sido golpeado. Su cara estaba igual o peor. Su alargado rostro estaba lleno de heridas, sus labios partidos, sus mejillas reventadas y su ojo derecho negro e inflamado.

—Me duele tanto todo, que no sé ya qué es lo que me duele. Es tanto que se confunde, papá —Lynnwood miró el techo de su baño, estaban a oscuras y completamente solos—. Todo... Todo en este momento me duele...

—Tú madre se va a volver loca. Me va a matar.

—Dudo que le importe... —ninguno de los dos sintió que aquello fuera mentira—. Si te soy sincero, estoy preocupado por Lupa y la tía Luan. Ellas si que se van a molestar por mi muerte...

—Cállate.

Lincoln sin duda hubiera golpeado a su hijo si no fuera por su lamentable estado. El de los ojos verdes se sintió triste de pronto. Su pecho le dolía, y está vez no era por el frio de los hielos o por los golpes. Era un dolor interno, el dolor que le generaba hacer sufrir a su familia.

—Todo se acabó..., lo arruiné. Papá, de verdad la cagué. Me mandas a ayudar a uno de tus amigos más cercanos y yo le mato a su sobrino... ¿Qué acaso no puede ser mejor esto? —por fin se desesperó y comenzó a llorar—. Desde esta mañana me han golpeado, me han lastimado tanto que no sé como puedo estar vivo. No soy bueno peleando, me las arreglé como pude. Te lo juro, desde que vi el cuerpo de Willy en el piso supe que yo ya estaba muerto.

—No estás muerto, ni lo estarás. De mí mano corre que todo va a estar bien. Solo... Solo dame tiempo, tiempo para pensar en esto y en como arreglarlo.

—¿Q-Qué hay p-por a-arreglar? —escuchar a su hijo tartamudear como solía hacer de niño le causó dolor a Lincoln, uno profundo, lento y desesperante. Al menos su hijo todavía no había recluido a la segunda personalidad suya, y eso solo significaba que todavía podía tolerar un poco la situación—. Maté al sobrino de Liam. Él e-es como tú, p-pero con las d-drogas —se llevó las manos al rostro y se jaló los párpados, dejando ver las comisuras de sus ojos rojas y húmedas, quién sabe si por llorar, por no dormir o por el profundo dolor que Lynnwood sentía en su cuerpo en ese instante—. Contéstame sinceramente —había recobrando la elocuencia—, no quiero mentiras, no esta vez. ¿Van a ir por mamá y Lupa también?

Lincoln gruñó irritado, tomó con sus dos manos el rostro de su hijo y le besó la frente; le supo a hierro de sangre y a sudor salado. Con el pulgar derecho le quitó la sangre de una de sus mejillas y dejó ver las pecas que le había heredado a él encima de la piel tan pálida que había recibido por parte de su madre. Los pálidos ojos verdes de Lynnwood temblaron cuando su padre le sonrió y le susurró como se le hacía a un niño asustado.

—Nada va a pasar —dijo él, y su hijo le creyó en el fondo, porque al final él era su padre—. No van a ir tras nadie, al menos no por tu culpa. Mañana iré con él y resolveré todo. Él es un buen amigo, entenderá que tuviste tus razones para hacerlo... Y ahora que lo menciono, hijo, me siento muy orgulloso de que conserves tus ideales..., pero a la vez estoy terriblemente decepcionado.

—¿P-Porqué? Siempre me dijiste que las muertes innecesarias no eran permitidas, que no se perdonaba al que mata por placer —se atrevió, como pocas veces, a responderle con un ligero alce de su timbre de voz—. Era una niña, ni siquiera hablaba bien, la mocosa seseaba; a lo mucho tenía siete. Él la mató solo porque no le supo responder, y ni siquiera era algo que ocupara saber. Era aparte del trabajo, era algo innecesario y aún así lo hizo. ¿Qué querías que pasara después de eso? No supe que más hacer...

—A mí se me ocurren muchas cosas más que matarlo a él, a su pandilla y echar a perder tres meses de preparación. No solo le quitaste a su sobrino a Liam, le quitaste mucho dinero, Lynnwood —la mirada apagada de su padre aterró al de los ojos verdes—. No se va a arreglar así como así. No voy a poder decirle "Venga, perdona a mi hijo, por los viejos tiempos". Solo quiero que sepas, y que tengas en mente, que si él pide que te mande a ti personalmente a resolver el problema no podre negarme.

—¿Y si me mata? —no dejó que su padre le respondiera la primera pregunta cuando le dijo la segunda—. ¿Y si te mata a ti?

Eso de verdad lo asustó, y a la vez, enterneció a su padre. Puesto que a veces no podía entender el nivel de devoción que su hijo le demostraba.

—Lo matan. Si me hace algo se echa encima a mí, a Clyde y a Rusty...

Lynnwood no se sintió satisfecho.

—Déjame acompañarte mañana...

—¿Qué? ¿Qué mierda ocurre aquí?

Amarillo se bajó de Blanco y tiró la pistola al suelo con violencia, está disparo pero ya no tenía balas, Amarillo la miró aterrado un segundo antes de responderle a Lincoln.

—¡Blanco! ¡No sé qué mierda le pasa? ¡Llegó engrandecido creyendo que podía golpearme solo porque las cosas salieron mal! —no había notado a Leia detrás del albino, pero cuando está apartó la mirada de su cara, la señaló—. ¿Qué hace aquí la asistente de Lola? Se que tú y Leia andan cogiendo, pero no lo hagas tan obvio anciano.

En otras circunstancias, Lincoln hubiera abofeteado al rubio. Pero el rostro apurpujado del hombre andrógeno no hizo más que preocupar severamente al albino. De asustarlo, como siervo en frente del cazador.

—¿Es eso cierto? —Lincoln le preguntó a todos, nadie dijo nada, dejando que Blanco respondiera por su parte—. ¿Blanco...?

—¡El jodido bastardo armó una puta carnicería en el banco! ¡Hizo mierda todo! ¡Mató a toda la jodida gente en él! ¡¿Qué crees que es esto?! ¡¿Crees que el que le atina a más putas en el culo gana?! —Amarillo no respondió, tenía la mano en la boca y miraba que había perdido un diente—. ¡Todo salió mal! ¡Todo lo que podía irse a la mierda se fue! ¡Alguien nos putas delató, Lincoln!

—Eso ya lo sé, Blanco. Lo supe desde que Clyde me llamó para decirme el fiasco del banco. Pero hay algo más importante ahora... —comprobó el estado de todos, pasó de largo a los oficiales, alegrándose de que al menos sabría quién le metió la mano en el trasero. Su atención se fijó en su totalidad en el rubio sentado al fondo de la bodega—. ¿Cómo estás Azul?

Gritó, más no hubo respuesta.

Amarillo se mordió la lengua y se fue de allí, para entrar en el almacén del lugar. Blanco seguía sangrando por la nariz, que muy presumiblemente estaba rota. Rosa se armó de valor y le respondió a su padre.

—Lo mataron... En el banco. Los polis nos estaban esperando y aprovecharon que él estaba en la entrada... Lo fusilaron.

La cara de Lincoln palideció, sus ojos enrojecieron y su labio sangró al mordérselo. Su negro bastón comenzó a temblar, como si de pronto hubiera un terremoto personal ubicado en las manos de Lincoln. Parpadeó unos segundos. No se lo creía. Había hablado con él apenas en la mañana, le había preguntado sobre su madre y si estaba bien. El le respondió amable como siempre, le preguntó sobre el trabajo y al ser avisado que pasarían por él ambos dieron por finalizada la llamada.

Un déjá vu le vino a la mente.

El sentimiento de shock, la ira estoica y la tristeza silenciosa habían sido exactamente sus reacciones cuando se enteró de la muerte de Zack. Tan rápida, tan de sorpresa. Como una explosión, sin avisos, sin monólogo.

Simplemente pasó y listo. Adiós. ¿Te divertiste? Qué bueno, ahora lárgate, me molestas.

Corrió, o más bien cojeó rápido, su bastón lo apretaba con tanta fuerza que sentía que iba a romperse un dedo, o tal vez dos. Se cayó con la sangre de uno de los policías, ninguno se rió o se sintió divertido por la escena. Nadie, de hecho. El grito ahogado que Lincoln hizo en el suelo fue tanto triste como doloroso e hizo que todos, menos Leia y los policías, se mordieran el labio de dolor. Marrón le hizo una señal a Rosa con la mirada, una llena de desesperación, como diciéndole "Venga ¿a qué esperas? Levanta al viejo". Rosa lo entendió y corrió junto con Naranja levantaron a Lincoln. Su suéter naranja estaba ya manchado de sangre y parecía un anciano senil que se había cagado encima. El albino se zafó con ira y siguió su rauda carrera al cadáver del rubio con ojos rojos. Cuando por fin alcanzó al chico lo primero que hizo fue verle la cara. Estaba limpia, ya le habían limpiado las enormes manchas de sangre de la piel. Lastima que su ropa no había corrido con la misma suerte, estaba lastimosamente llena de obscuras manchas de sangre ya a la mitad del camino a secarse y que en la banca camisa del rubio contrataba de una manera hermosa y poética.

»Si alguna vez me toca a mí, al menos espero que sea un final limpio, papá.

Pero eso no tenía nada de limpio, Lincoln podía asegurarlo. Lo sentía, sentía en sus dedos al recorrer el pecho de Azul que le habían hecho añicos el estómago y parte del pecho. Seguramente las balas le dieron de frente, en la cara y de sorpresa.

—Lily me va a matar —Susurró con apenas fuerzas, quería llorar y en su voz se le notaba—. Mi pequeño... Pero mira como te dejaron. Te despedazaron...

—Lincoln... —Amarillo de pronto se veía confundido por el actuar del albino, de hecho, todos lo estaban—. ¿Q-Qué...? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo bien?

Lincoln estaba rojo de ira y tenía los ojos llenos de agua. Marrón fue el primero en preocuparse por el corazón del viejo hombre, y también el primero en decir.

—¡No te pongas así, hombre! ¡Sí! ¡Mucha lastima lo del chico! ¡Pero ahora tenemos que resolver el asunto de la rata antes de que nos vuelen el culo también...!

—¡CIERRA TU PUTA BOCA EN ESTE JODIDO INSTANTE! ¡CIERRALA! ¡CIERRALA O TE JURO QUE TENDRÁS MÁS DE UN ORIFICIO POR DÓNDE CAGAR!

Marrón se calló asustado y miró a Rosa, quién parecía también estarlo. Ambos miraron a Blanco y éste se veía más bien preocupado por algo, se le veía en la cara, estaba pensando a una velocidad tremenda. Amarillo y Naranja tenían la misma expresión, la de un hombre que intenta formar un rompecabezas de mil piezas en su mente.

—¿¡Pero qué te pasa!?

Desesperada, Leia gritó y llamó la atención de todos, pues era quién más se había perdido en la conversación y sin embargo era la que más asustada se veía.

Lincoln la ignoró, se levantó con brusquedad, se acercó a Naranja para quitarle una de sus pistolas, le quitó el seguro, cojeó hasta donde los dos policías, puso el cañón en la frente de Jonathan y le voló la cabeza en medio de gritos ahogados de dolor, desesperación u ira de Richard, no se distinguían bajo la mordaza. El castaño cayó al suelo, hizo un ruido seco, y se quedo allí. Jonathan había muerto sin ver a sus hijos salir de la primaria y al lado de su mejor amigo.

El albino le vacío el cartucho entero a Jonathan. Dos balas entraron en su cabeza, una en su boca, tres en su pecho y dos en suelo, dejaron un diminuto agujero pues no habían rebotado.

—¡Espero que entiendas que no estoy de humor, infeliz de mierda! —el albino se dirigió a Richard—. ¡Dime quién fue el infeliz hijo de mil putas que provocó esto! ¡Dime de una puta vez quién les hablo del banco! ¡Dímelo y te juro que tu muerte será tan rápida como la de tu amigo!

Lincoln le quitó la mordaza al pelirrojo y éste gritó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

—¡TE PUEDES IR A LA MIERDA POR MÍ! ¡ARDILLA DE MIRDA! ¡PITERA Y PUTA ARRASTRADA RATA...!

Lincoln le dio tres puñetazos en la cara, una mejilla se le reventó, un diente cayó, rodó por el suelo y se perdió entre una lata de pintura.

—¿Ya terminaste de hacerte el valiente? —más calmado, Amarillo se le acercó al policía—. Hoy mataron a mi mejor amigo, supongo que entiendes lo que significa eso...

—¡CÁLLATE! —volvió a retomar Richard—. ¡NO TE ATREVAS A COMPARARLO CON USTEDES! ¡EL ERA MILLONES DE VECES MEJOR DE LO QUE USTEDES SERÁN JAMÁS! ¡ÉL...! —volteó a verlo, seguía muerto—. Él no se merecía esto...

—Y yo no estoy diciendo lo contrario. En lo que a mi concierne, todos aquí somos deplorables, ruines y asquerosas ratas de alcantarilla nadando en la mierda de la sociedad —Amarillo se le acercó aún más al policía mientras mantenía su calmado tono de voz—. No nos merecemos otra cosa que no sea una espantosa y horripilante muerte.

—Amen, viejo.

Gritó Marrón, y de nuevo, todos lo ignoraron.

—Pero hasta las ratas tienen principios. El mío, tómalo mi filosofía personal, es no dejar que lastimen a la gente cercana a mí —la mirada fría de Amarillo hizo reír a Lincoln—. Cuando la gente intenta lastimar a las personas que quiero, yo siempre doy un rotundo NO en respuesta —trazó una línea invisible para remarcar la importancia de aquella palabra—. Y los rotundos no vienen con balas en el traseros, señor oficial. Yo no tenía nada en contra del hombre que mató a Azul, el chico tirado en suelo, el niño que ustedes mataron —todos miraron por un segundo a Azul, esperando que se levantara y protestara que ya era un hombre, como siempre hacía cuando alguien lo llamaba niño, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó en el suelo, ensangrentado, agujereado... muerto—. Yo no tenía nada contra él, pero si por mi hubiera sido, y si hubiera tenido el tiempo que no tenía, te aseguro, mi amigo, que ese hombre hubiera experimentado lo peor de mi persona.

Richard inclinó la cabeza hacía atrás y le escupió a Amarillo, el liquido espumoso y enrojecido por la sangre de la boca del oficial le dio en la nariz al rubio, un poco incluso le llegó a la boca y al ojo izquierdo.

Antes de que Amarillo pudiera levantar su mano y golpear al pelirrojo una vez más, éste se comenzó a reír. La risa era seca y apenas se escuchaba, pero estaba llena de diversión. Una clase de diversión que no se veía muy a menudo en los hombres del mundo, mucho menos a los que tenían una pistola apuntándoles a la cabeza. Le dio una enorme, ensangrentada e incompleta, hablando de la dentadura, sonrisa a Amarillo y le dijo entre risas.

—Te diré algo, remedo de anti-héroe. Todo lo qué me dijiste, tu filosofía barata de cuento para niños, todo eso es mierda. A ti no te interesa que la gente cerca de ti salga herida, ni mucho menos creo que de verdad consideres a alguien lo suficientemente bueno para ser tu amigo.

»¿Conoces el viejo dicho del hombre que golpeaba los muros con sus puños e insistía que veía fantasmas?

—Es un trabalenguas para tartamudos, de hecho —Naranja se acercó fumando un cigarrillo, le ofreció uno a Lincoln y Amarillo, pero ambos se negaron. Le extendió uno a Richard, se lo metió entre los labios y lo encendió—. No hagas drama y fúmatelo, que una cosa te digo, de aquí nadie se va a ir hasta que nos digas quién es la rata. Otra cosa, que esto no te confunda, en cuanto el albino le pida hacer mi parte, yo no dudaré en cortarte los testículos y hacer que te los tragues. Pero hasta que eso llegué, seamos amigos, ¿sí?

Richard le dio una calada al cigarro y su risa no hizo más que aumentar.

—Nunca en mi vida había fumado, pero supongo que de vida no me queda demasiado —le respondió a Naranja—. ¿De verdad es un trabalenguas? Ni difícil de pronunciar es. Estúpidos tartamudos, los compadezco. Mira, rubio —se dirigió a Amarillo de nuevo—. Eres como el puto hombre que le pegaba al muro mientras gritaba que veía Fantasmas. Una desesperada perra en busca de atención, inventando problemas y situaciones para hacerse la víctima. ¿Sabes cuales eran los dichosos fantasmas que él veía? Doctores, estudiantes, abogados, oficinistas, amas de casas y demás. Él era como tú, supuestamente desconectados de la sociedad, apartados por un mundo que se les hacía podridos. Pura mierda —exclamó entre risas el pelirrojo. Sonrió de nuevo, dejando escapar humo por las comisuras de sus labios inclinados hacía arriba, recordándole a Blanco el gesto de Azul.

Richard tosió un poco, escupió sangre y continuó.

»¿Cómo puedes formar parte de la sociedad si no pones nada de tu parte? Aquél hombre buscaba, no, exigía que el mundo fuera enteramente como él quería, perfecto, olvidando en el camino que él mismo no era perfecto. Eres como ese hombre, una autoproclamada víctima. Tú ahora no estás molesto por la muerte de tu supuesto amigo. Toda tu vida las cosas han salido como tu querías, ¿no? Justo por eso ahora mismo te estás cagando de miedo, puta barata. Sabes que de esta ya nadie va a salir, me importa una mierda si me matas, porque justo ahora, justo en éste instante, ustedes acaban de morir. ¿Quieres saber algo chistoso? Yo sé quién fue exactamente el que les metió toda la mano por el culo, y por favor, no me amenaces.

Pues ahora todos estamos muertos.

Volvió a escupirle en la cara a Amarillo y éste le dio dos puñetazos en la cara. Su rostro estaba rojo de ira y susurró un "Hijo de puta" mientras alzaba su pistola y se preparaba para volarle la cabeza al hombre a tiros.

El sonido de disparos les llegó a los oídos, pero no fueron los de la pistola de Amarillo. Estos habían sido corridos y en manada, cerca de quince tiros que despedazaron los tímpanos de todos en la bodega. Entré el chocante sonido de las balas y la impresión que los había dejado inmóviles, Blanco yacía en el suelo ensangrentado. Él había estado cerca de una ventana, vidrios enterrados en sus manos hicieron notar que había ido a ver las afueras para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera allí. Entré quejidos, el de los ojos verdes se arrastró con dificultad lo más lejos posible de la ventana.

Richard una vez más volvió a gritar extasiado y comenzó a reírse como loco. Rosa lo silenció con cinco tiros en el pecho y salió corriendo hacía Blanco. Agachado y temeroso por su vida, logro arrastrarlo a un lugar seguro.

—¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! —el castaño chilló, y todos corrieron hacía dónde estaban ambos. Azul estaba tirado de piernas con la cabeza de Blanco elevada en su pecho. La respiración de Blanco estaba entrecortada e interrumpida, ya no le quedaba mucho—. ¡TÚ NO, PUTA MADRE! ¡TÚ NO! ¡NO TE MUERAS DESGRACIADO INFELIZ! ¡AGUANTATE UN POCO, MALDITA SEA!

Blanco alzó un poco su mano derecha y le dio unas palmaditas moribundas a la mejilla de Rosa y le sonrió, con dientes manchados de sangre y ojos cansados.

—Asegúrate de no morir, perra —susurró Blanco—. No te preocupes por mi, estúpido. Solo regreso al lugar donde corresponde mi alma. El destino de mí vida se selló cuando comenzó con esta vida... Con esta necesidad de vivir al límite...

—¡Lynnwood! ¡No te mueras!

Lincoln se tiró al suelo y le arrebató el cuerpo del hombre a Azul, abrazándolo. Todos miraron expectantes a los dos y tragaron saliva impresionados al escuchar por primera vez el nombre de uno de sus compañeros. Lynnwood sonrió y entre lágrimas dijo.

—Dile a mi mamá que lo lamento, ¿puedes? También dile a Lupa que no vale la pena llorarme... Fui una muy mala persona, ¿no lo crees? He asesinado, he robado, he mentido, he odiado. Le he fallado a la palabra de Dios, y lo peor es que no me siento arrepentido de nada. Tal vez en otra vida pude cumplir mi sueño de ser ventrílocuo... Así como en otra vida tú te volviste un dibujante famoso... ¿O no...? ¿Pa...? ¿Papá?

En ese segundo el rostro de todos se horrorizó. Los ojos de Azul se llenaron de lágrimas y Lincoln expulsó un desgarrador gritó de dolor mientras sostenía la cabeza inerte de su hijo.

Lynnwood Lutero Loud había muerto, justo apenas dos horas después que su hermano menor Lani Loud. Y pronto, muy pronto, tanto su padre como hermanos se les unirían también.


	5. Quinta Escena: Ida y Vuelta Louds

—Están aquí hoy, porque van a robar una joyería. Y no me refiero a que sólo van a llegar y se van a llevar los diamantes, no. Van a vaciar esa puta joyería —Robert Pitt Kubrick miraba serio a los seis adolescentes sentados enfrente de él, los nuevos de la pandilla, la escoria—. Van a sacar de ese maldito lugar cada mísera piedra que haya. No me importa si es una bola de granito salido del culo de una prostituta de los barrios bajos o si es el maldito rubí mayor con el que la puta corona de la Reina Issabella ni mucho menos si es el jodido diamante con el que Frank Sinatra adorna la punta de su dildo. Quiero que saquen todo, y con eso me refiero a literalmente todo.

—Pero qué pasa si no hay diamantes, y si hay, no lo sé, esa joyería barata que usan las prostitutas que siempre andan rodando la avenida Newman. Éste es un pueblo chico, de gente jodidamemte pobre —un pelirrojo lleno de pecas y de rostro alargado dijo, no como broma, él podía bromear mucho, pero en ese momento todo su interior le decía que era mejor no hacerlo—. Solo por poner un escenario hipotético, y solo para aclarar, una vez más. ¿Qué hacemos si llegamos y resulta que toda es mierda que se vende a doce dólares el kilo?

—Es un pueblo pobre, sí. Pero en los barrios más viejos vive gente de tanto dinero que bien podría coger con Monroe, presumirlo y nadie pensaría que es mentira. Y esa gente es insufriblemente presuntuosa, ¡mierdas totales! Es tan simple como que llegan a un prostíbulo y le dicen a la puta más bonita "Linda noche, perra, ¿quieres escuchar sobre mis propiedades en Suiza?" —le respondió el pelirrojo con pecas sentado al lado de él, que traía gafas gruesas y un cabello salvaje sin cortar.

—Monroe solo coge con el presidente, viejo. No me interesa saber como vive los grandes gordos enriquecidos de los pueblos, pero el pendejo cara de culo salpicado de caca tiene un punto—un tercer pelirrojo habló, éste tenía cabello bien cortado de los lados en una forma circular y un cuerpo obviamente mucho más fornido que el del resto de hombres allí presentes—. ¿Si eso llegará a pasar nosotros qué hacemos? ¿Nos damos una mortal hacía atrás y decimos que todo fue una broma? ¿Qué somos, no sé, unos jodidas artistas ambulantes que van de pueblo en pueblo haciendo recreaciones de asaltos en joyerías?

—Sería la mierda más anticlimática que pudiera suceder, idiotas cara culos. Es una locura, imposible que eso pase. Primero me tiro un pedo tan fuerte como para regresar en el pasado y salvar al presidente Lincoln antes de que se presente una mierda como esa.

Burlón, el chico negro sentado atrás de los tres le dio un golpe con la palma al pelirrojo que había hablado primero. Todos empezaron a reír, incluso el hombre parado enfrente, que no tardó mucho en mirar intrigado al albino y a la chica alta y morena sentados en el fondo.

—¿Y ustedes? ¿No tienen mierda pendeja que añadir sobre el tema? ¿O me puedo dar el lujo de seguir sin que ninguno de ustedes dos crea que es oportuno escupir mierda sin sentido a mitad de mi conversación con esta bola de abortos mal hechos?

—No señor. Nada.

La chica fue rápida en responder, con un tono serio que era muy impropio de ella, algo que solo los hombres sentados a su alrededor notaron; sus amigos.

—La verdad, señor. Escucho suficiente mierda como esta en mi casa, pero no me molesta añadir mi toque de basura a estas hermosas conversaciones con nada de sentido sobre quién se coge a la más buena del país —jocoso y con una sonrisa pícara, como si estuviera invitando al hombre a la cama, respondió el albino con pecas —. Pero yo conozco esa joyería, mi abuelo vive por allí. Su dueño es el Sr. Andrew, es compañero de asilo de mi abuelo. Claro, el apenas y puede ir a cagar solo y sus hijos solo esperan a que muera para tirar su cadáver al mar y coger entre ellos para ver quién se queda la fortuna.

—¿Cómo funciona eso? ¿Pierde el que tenga un orgasmo primero?

Preguntó el chico negro con gafas.

—No, pierde el primero al que se le cae el pito.

Dijo el señor Kubrick para finalizar esa conversación.

—Más o menos como dijo mi amigo, señor, pero me gusta su pensamiento —el albino aulló complacido—. Esa joyería en especial fue la primera de cuatro que el Sr. Andrew abrió, la más grande de todas. Cada mes, el último día, sin falta viene un camión lleno de mercancía, pues en esa tienda las joyas se venden como pan caliente; rápidas y en grupos. El Sr. Andrew no hizo su dinero tan rápido siendo un santo que le lamía el pito a Dios, no, no. Todas esas joyas son compradas directamente de subastas de Londres, pues tiene parientes allí. Todas están sin cortar, sin impuestos y totalmente vírgenes, cómo monjas de un convento. Nada de allí sale sin antes pasar por la mano de obra personal del Sr. Andrew. Lo que quiere decir que si nos hacemos con el camión...

—Nos hacemos con el jodido tesoro perdido de los putos fundadores gay del país —terminó la frase Kubrick con una sonrisa—. Veo que entiendes bien el plan, Blanca Nieves. Como ya dijiste, el objetivo no es la puta tienda, a esa se la puede coger los de hacienda todo lo que quieran, nosotros vamos por el camión.

—Por el premio gordo.

La chica susurró, pero todos habían alcanzado a escucharla.

—Lo primero en estos trabajos son los nombres, ninguno sabe aún los nombres de los demás y queremos que siga así —todos sabían bien que lo mejor era seguir aparentando que aquello era verdad—. No podemos simplemente no tener nombre con los que llamarnos, ¿no? Eso haría todo mucho más difícil.

—¿Tendremos alias, señor? ¿Qué tal si el mío es Dick Master?

El pelirrojo con anteojos bromeó, y todos rieron, menos Kubrick.

—Esto es, por mucho, lo más importante de todo el plan, lo más vital; el punto de fuga de un dibujo pendejo de un estudiante pobre de artes —Kubrick miró al albino y dijo—. Tú serás Alabama.

—¿Alabama? Me alagas pero no me gusta batear de lado.

Con un tono mucho más coqueto y cruzando las piernas, el albino bromeó dando un manotazo al aire. Kubrick lo ignoró y miró a la chica al lado de él, que miraba curiosamente divertida al albino.

—Nuevo México, será el tuyo.

—Suena bien.

Cómo las últimas veces, no había protestando en lo más mínimo.

—Tú, negro, serás Texas.

—Pues creo que tendré que ir a ponerme mis escuelas, ¿no señor?

—Minnesota —le dijo al pelirrojo fornido, éste solo carcajeó y no dijo nada más—. Montana y Maryland —le dijo al pelirrojo con gafas y al del rostro alargado, en ese orden.

—Tengo una pregunta —Minnesota alzó la mano, llamando la atención de todos, él chasqueo la lengua y reprimió el instinto de escupir en el suelo, por mera cuestión de modales, más que nada—. ¿Cuantas esperanza tiene de que vayamos a salir vivos de esta? Alabama se ve bastante tranquilo con lo de la joyería, pero sinceramente dudo mucho de la capacidad de medir el peligro con la que este albino masoquista cuenta hoy en día —al parecer ya se había acostumbrado, e incluso, familiarizado con los apodos—. Mire, lo último que quiero es ser descortés, mamá Amy no crio a un cerdo irrespetuoso ni malagradecido, pero tampoco a un tonto. Sé distinguir cuando alguien me está queriendo ofrecer meados de bebida y me dice una y otra vez que el jugo de manzana recién cosechado en la granja familiar de su nana.

—No les quería contar, para no bajar la moral ni nada. Yo sé bien como son las cosas en esa joyería, mi estimado Minnesota —respondió tranquilo Alabama—. Esa mierda cuenta con la protección de Lee Richardson, el jodido dueño de la mitad del pueblo. Solo hay una manera de que nosotros, los puercos de matadero salgamos vivos de esta mierda —incluso Kubrick parecía expectante por lo que el albino estaba por decir—. Y es que el trabajo se haga bien, limpio y rápido, como una, una jodida diarrea de agua. ¿Han tenido una así? Cagas, y sientes que ya cagaste todo tu intestino delgado, pero cuando vas a bajar el agua para que toda esa mierda se vaya a la cloaca te das cuenta de que lo único que salió de tu dilatado ano fue una especie de liquido café con olor a mierda.

—Mierda liquida, si, la he tenido.

Respondió Texas.

—Pues así seremos nosotros. Tenemos que ser la mierda más resbalosa, silenciosa e invisible que jamás hayamos soñado. ¡Demonios! ¡Piensen en esto como en una violación! —excitado, chilló el albino, poniendo nerviosos a todos allí—. Hay informes de la policía sobre víctimas de violaciones que niegan haber sentido nada durante el atentado. Todos dicen que es una manera de bloquear el recuerdo, o una mierda de autoayuda. Pero lo que yo creo, es que esos malditos bastardos encontraron la manera de violar a una chica sin darse a notar, ¿me entienden? Tan sigilosos que apenas sintieron su pene abriéndose paso dentro de ellas.

—Eso o tenían un micro-pene.

Montana carcajeó y le dio un golpe en el hombro a Maryland por aquello. Texas y Nuevo México se cubrieron los rostros, ocultando sus risas mientras Alabama y Minnesota seguían la conversación.

—¿Entonces qué, hay que buscar uno de esos malditos?

Preguntó Minnesota.

—Para nada, nos basta pensar como ellos.

Kubrick ojeó cansado a esos adolescentes, y pensó en lo mucho que iba a extrañar aquellas conversaciones una vez ellos murieran haciendo el trabajo. Esperaba que por lo menos uno saliera vivo, y ese, para él, sería Minnesota. Ninguno más le daba la pinta de tener lo necesario para seguir de pie después de ese día.

—Pues venga señoras, se acabó el espectáculo. Venga, muevan las nalgas, larguémonos; cada quien para su casa — Alabama se levantó apresurado, con una sonrisa llena en la cara, pero, para su sorpresa, era el único de pie allí—. Vamos, apóyenme Mis Negros, fuga. Corramos como jodidos pollos sin cabeza; ya nos dieron los nombres claves —el albino intentó convencer a los que habían sido sus amigos desde la primaria, algo que Kubrick ignoraba y todos en la sala querían que aquello siguiera igual—. Los putos nombres en claves son como la mitad del trabajo, ya es tiempo de un jodido descanso; trabajar en exceso no es lo mío. Papa decía, has solo el sexo en exceso y nada más.

—Un poeta, ese hombre puede abrir una puta secta, como la del jodido Charles Manson y yo sería el primero en meterme en la casa de Anaïs Beata para cortarle la garganta a ella y a su puto esposo italiano.

Maryland exclamó. Montana lo miró con divertida sonrisa infantil a su compañero pelirrojo.

—No la conozco —replicó—, ¿en qué películas sale?

—Solo he visto una con ella —respondió Maryland—. Es un Slasher sobre un tipo que mata a adolecentes prostitutas en Roma. Al final solo queda una castaña de voz castrante como cuchillos en las tetillas. Tan molesto como morir, joder.

—Tienes que ser más específico. Últimamente todos los putos Slasher son así. Siempre la misma mierda estos dos años. Una chica, un tipo en el bosque y un cuchillo. Todos quieren ser Hopper cuando deberían aspirar a Hitchcock —protestó Alabama—. ¿Dónde quedó el suspenso? ¿Dónde queda la tensión? Estas nuevas películas de terror tienen la misma elegancia que una prostituta de la avenida Johnson, ninguna.

—Como se llama la película.

Preguntó Minnesota.

—No lo sé. Hace unos dos años que la vi, por agosto de mil novecientos setenta —respondió Maryland, sonriente, mirando por su costado a su fornido compañero—. Recién empezaba el verano y quise llevar a mi madre, no lo sé, un gesto lindo, supongo. Desde que papa murió en el sesenta y ocho ha estado muy deprimida. A mi hermano y a mí nos rompe el corazón, sabes. Ella lo quería mucho..., bueno, todos en casa.

Su rostro, por un breve momento, pero a la vez largo y dolorosamente lento; como morir ahogado, el rostro pecoso de aquel hombre, que hasta el momento se había mantenido jovial y tranquilo, palideció y se llenó de un sentimiento del que todos allí ya eran conocidos. Aquel sentimiento y ellos ya eran algo así como viejos amigos, amantes y conocidos. Se lo tenían gravados en la cabeza, impreso en sus pieles como tatuaje que dolía cada vez que alguien se los recordaba.

Aquel sentimiento eternamente gravado en sus mentes tenía un nombre. Cinco silabas. Diez palabras. Una tilde y ya casi no salía de los labios jóvenes de aquellos días alocados que eran frecuentes en ese caluroso mes de Julio del año sesenta y dos.

Aquello era melancolía. Y por un segundo, abrazó, cubrió; desbordó aquella tienda de Ropa donde los hombres tenían su reunión, justo debajo del suelo, alejados de la realidad, negándola; viviendo lo que ellos habían querido vivir. En Ropa, Tintes y Lavandería del Tío Johnny aquellos hombres comenzaron a vivir una vida donde ellos por fin tenían el control.

Pero aquello era una mentira, y, en el fondo, todos lo sabían perfectamente y estuvieron bien con ello hasta el día en que sus almas y vidas fueron cobradas por el tiempo y tuvieron que rendir cuentas por la vida que decidieron ostentar desde la temprana edad de dieciocho años.

**_/\/\/\_**

—Víctor Lao, un gran tipo, ¿no? ¿Lo recuerdas? —dijo el señor Marrón mientras daba la izquierda por la calle Lucas. El motor del auto generó un sonido crujiente al hacer aquella maniobra, ya era hora de llevarlo a revisar— Si mal no recuerdo, nos acompañó en el asunto de Anatolie. Ya sabes, Anatolie, el Italiano al que se le fue la lengua con los Azules.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

Preguntó el Señor Naranja.

—Robaron su auto, el Tsuru. Me gustaba el Tsuru. Era un buen auto —respondió Marrón—. Lo encontraron desvalijado por la avenida New Zelanda, cerca del nuevo bar que abrieron por allí.

—Lo conozco, sí. "La Casa de Rudick". Buen lugar, muy limpio. Algo caro, pero es de los pocos lugares donde vale la pena gastar allí —Naranja encendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar de él, no le ofreció a su amigo, pues ya sabía de ante mano que éste se negaría—. ¿Ya saben quién fue? Seguro fue un pobre diablo de Oldsmobile, de esas calles solo salen vagos y drogadictos. Gente patética, sin modales, sin códigos. Ratas.

—¿Por dónde queda Oldsmobile?

—Unas cuadras al norte de la avenida Maden in Heaven, lejos del centro; en los barrios pobres.

Respondió Naranja. Marrón, tan curioso como siempre, se llevó la mano al mentón, acarició con las yemas de sus dedos sus labios y salivó un poco. Ambos cruzaron la calle Mewman en el viejo Mustang rojo del castaño y siguieron con su camino hacía la bodega dónde estaban por tener la tercera de sus reuniones.

—Bueno, no conozco esos barrios. No he ido nunca, supongo, que es buena suerte —dijo el de las gafas con una sonrisa—. No saben quién fue, Lincoln está molesto porque precisamente, Víctor es uno de sus muchachos dorados. No lo culpo, Lao es un gran tipo, de confianza. Pasó dos años en prisión y nunca dijo una palabra sobre Lincoln o Clyde, ¿no es genial? Se ganó una vida dorada sin saberlo, en serio. Hablé con Lincoln una vez sobre eso, dice que Víctor le confesó que él había dado por sentado que tanto él como Clyde le darían la espalda, pero que aún así no dijo nada para evitarse problemas.

—Es inteligente, se lo reconozco. A uno les pica demasiado el orgullo y deciden soltar la sopa para, según ellos, ponerse a mano con los jefes ingratos que los dejaron atrás —Naranja se veía interesado en la historia ahora, algo difícil de conseguir en el apático hombre latino—. Dejó el orgullo de lado, eso es de gente lista. A la mierda el orgullo, es pura mierda. Lo único que consigues con el orgullo es que te vuelen las nalgas más pronto de lo que deberían en este negocio.

—Una puta mierda el orgullo, sin duda —Marrón carcajeó cual niño—. Opino igual sobre el tema, ¿pero sabes quién no opina como nosotros? El nuevo, el magnánimo Señor Rosa. Hablé con él, un tipo limpio. Ah, pero como es de romántico. Es de la clase de hombre con una exagerada apreciación a cosas tan banales como el respeto, el orgullo y la camaradería. Cosas de las que uno puede prescindir en este negocio sin problemas, es más, cosas de las que es mejor no tener relación si quieres prosperar.

—Me dio la impresión, con su pinta de rockero. La verdad, es algo gracioso de ver. Se le nota a kilómetros los valores, lastima para él, parece que no sabe cómo es este negocio. No dudo que sea su primer trabajo, uno es estúpido cuando es virgen en esto —inquirió Naranja—. No te lo voy a negar, yo era muy parecido a él.

—Eh... Igual yo —admitió Marrón con una sonrisa melancólica—. ¿Cuál fue tu primer trabajo? Venga, estamos en confianza. Yo tuve que interrogar a unas chicas con un sujeto llamado Bob, buen tipo, nunca se sobrepasó sexualmente con ellas. Vomité unas ocho veces luego de tener que pasar cinco horas cortando dedos, electrocutando lenguas y quemando orejas... Fue duro, aún tengo pesadillas con los gritos.

—¿Qué hicieron las chicas? ¿Qué edad tenían?

Calmado, preguntó Naranja.

—Habían vendido a la hija menor de Clyde a un prostíbulo. No le pasó nada, gracias a Dios. El dueño, Louis P., era amigo de Lincoln. Cuando reconoció a Epitahp, la hija de Clyde, la compró y llamó a Lincoln. Clyde no le respondió, supongo que estaba muy ocupado buscando a su niña dorada. Fue recompensado, y vaya qué si fue buena la recompensa. Las chicas tendrían unos veinte máximo, eran unas cuatro. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Curiosidad, nada más —respondió normalmente Naranja, tan calmado como parecía estar todo el tiempo, como un cubo de hielo; intocable—. Mi primer trabajo fue una ejecución, a un chico que había robado dinero de Nathaniel, el químico de Lincoln. Ya sabes, Nathe El Alquimista. Se metió en su casa, golpeó a su esposa y se marchó con doce mil dólares de la mesita de noche de la habitación de ambos. En la recamara principal, dónde ellos dormían, dónde sus hijos jugaban —se le notaba molesto—. Te lo digo, hay idiotas que no conocen la palabra respeto. Tardamos dos días en encontrarlo, el infeliz vivía aún con su madre a los veinticinco, un perdedor en toda la regla. Entramos, rompimos la puerta y le disparamos en la cara unas nueve veces cada uno entre los jodidos gritos de la puta mujer que no supo como educarlo correctamente.

—¿Cuantos eran en el trabajo?

Preguntó Marrón.

—Cinco sujetos, contándome.

—¿Hacía falta tanta gente? Era solo un pobre diablo de mierda, o bueno, así lo describes.

Marrón se encogió de hombros, caló hondo aire y tras unos segundos, lo soltó cansado. Había dormido muy poco, nunca dormía bien antes de los trabajos. Se sentía cansado, fatigado. Su compañero parecía pasarla peor que él todavía. El Señor Naranja cargaba con unas elegantes ojeras que nada tenían que envidiarles a las de Lincoln.

—Nathe estaba furioso, echaba fuego el hombre. Quería asegurarse de que el maldito muriera, de hecho, nos pagó un extra cuando le contamos cómo le quedó la cara —naranja fumó una última vez, tiró el cigarrillo por la ventana al mismo tiempo que soltaba el humo—. Lincoln nos espera, bueno, a decir verdad, todos. Vamos ya tarde —miró el reloj es su muñeca, un poco preocupado de molestar al albino—. No debimos parar a comer.

—Trabajadores hambrientos es igual a malos trabajadores, Naranja, eso es algo que te enseñan en la escuela.

Respondió Marrón, entrando por el camino de tierra que los llevaba directo a la casa en mitad del bosque dónde todos habían estado reuniéndose para planear el robo.

—Bueno, mi padre y madre no criaron a un impuntual.

Con eso último, los dos hombres zanjaron La conversación y mantuvieron silencio hasta llegar a la casa dónde acordaron reunirse.

**_/\/\/\/\_**

—¿¡QUÉ MIERDA PASÓ!? ¡QUIERO SABER QUÉ PUTAS MIERDAS FUE LO QUE USTEDES, HIJOS DE PUTA RETARDADOS, HICIERON! —gritaba un colorado Lincoln— ¡HABLEN, PUTAS DE MIERDA! ¡DÍGANME QUÉ FUE LO QUE LOS LLEVÓ A VOLVER UN ROBO DE BANCO EN UNA PUTA CARNICERÍA DEL VIEJO OESTE!

El Señor Naranja y El Señor Marrón, los únicos dos con balas de sobra, estaban atrincherados en las paredes de la fachada. Disparaban con inteligencia, ambos eran los que tenían la mejor precisión de todos, y por eso Lincoln les pidió a todos que les dieran a ellos todas las balas que tuvieran encima. Esa era una de las muchas razones por las que Lincoln había sido tan insistente conque todos tuvieran el mismo modelo de pistola.

—¡DILE AL LOCO DE MIERDA A TU DERECHA! —igual de furioso, Rosa encaró a Lincoln— ¡DILE A ÉL! ¡ÉL FUE QUIÉN JUGÓ A DARLE A LOS PATOS CON LOS CULOS DE MEDIO MUNDO EN EL BANCO!

—¡VETE A LA MIERDA, HOMBRE! ¡JODETE! —Amarillo señaló a Rosa con el dedo y se le acercó furioso, a lo que el castaño se le acercó igualmente. Ambos fueron separados por Lincoln— ¡MATARON A AZUL! ¡HICIERON SONAR LA ALARMA Y NOS PUSIERON A TODA LA PUTA POLICÍA DEL PUEBLO ENCIMA! ¡QUE SE JODAN ELLOS! ¡QUE TE JODAN!

—¡OH! ¡OH! ¡ERES UN HÉROE! —Rosa aplaudió con furia en frente de la cara de Amarillo— ¿¡Sabes quiénes piensan también que eres un puto héroe!? —preguntó él— Blanco, mi amigo que ahora está en el puto suelo muerto, la maldita negra embarazada a la que le volaste la cabeza, el chico de catorce al que le abriste el estómago y el puto viejo con bastón al que dejaste desangrándose en el suelo. Ellos piensan en ti y ven un héroe, pendejo de mierda.

Aquellos dos se hubieran dado de puños hasta matarse el uno al otro sin duda, sino fuera porque tenían en medio a Lincoln y ambos le tenían demasiado respeto como para hacer un movimiento con el mínimo riesgo de lastimarlo.

Lincoln sabía eso, por eso no intervino. El Albino miró la pistola que había traído consigo, la vieja Revolver de su abuelo Albert. Miró cuantas balas tenía y gruñó intranquilo al contar solo tres. Giró la ruleta, cargó el arma, quitó el seguro y le disparó a Leia en el estómago.

Todos saltaron asustados por el estruendoso sonido de la Revolver, que con nada de esfuerzo parecía haber sofocado el ruido de las demás armas disparándose por el lugar.

Rosa y Amarillo se apartaron maldiciendo al aire y gritando, ambos estaban ya hartos de todo eso.

Leia gritaba adolorida, chillaba. Aquella hermosa mujer que había encantado a tantos hombres como quiso, que era la viva imagen de la belleza y que poseía un cuerpo sensual como pocos ahora estaba en el suelo bramando de dolor como un puerco al que le cortaron la cola con una navaja oxidada.

—Dime una cosa, Leia, ¿tengo cara de negro? —caminó lento hacia ella, mientras ésta se retorcía de dolor y seguía gritando, ignorándolo, eso último no le gustó nada— ¡Responde, perra de mierda! ¿¡Tengo cara de un puto negro pandillero de mierda!?

Con la cara roja de dolor, la lengua casi partida a la mitad por mordérsela y con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas, Leia hizo su mejor intento para responder.

—N-No... No, L-Lincoln...

Jadeó ella, adolorida.

Lincoln caminó hasta estar encima de ella, dejó caer con violencia su bastón en la cara de la chica tres veces, rompiéndole por completo la nariz y dejándole la cara bañada en sangre. Le aplastó la mano con la pierna buena, rompiéndole cuatro dedos y arrancándole el meñique mientras Leia gritaba cada vez más fuerte. Cuando por fin se calmó, Lincoln se apartó y volvió a mirar por encima a la rubia, con asco.

—¿Entonces por qué me tratas como un negro pandillero de mierda? ¿Crees que soy idiota? Bueno, pues tienes razón, soy un puto idiota de mierda, un jodido retrasado asqueroso por haber confiado en ti —otro golpe con el bastón en la cara se llevó Leia al intentar levantarse, la mujer cayó al suelo como un saco de papas y se resbaló en su propia sangre—. Años, años haciendo golpes con eficiencia de campeonato. Años, estos hombres habían trabajado juntos por años. Eran una maquinaria fina y bien engrasada. Eran invencibles. ¿Crees de verdad que después de años matando policías y robando dinero estos hombres me venderían o se venderían a la policía? Los únicos que sabían de este lugar eran ellos, yo y tú...

Todos entendieron perfecto. Amarillo y Rosa sintieron la enorme necesidad de quitar a Lincoln de en medio y hacer el resto del trabajo ellos. Leia se retorció una vez más en su sangre e intentó hablar, de su boca solo salió un burbujeante sonido lleno de miedo y pánico. Parecía que la muerte no era tan fácil de aceptar como los libros y las películas te lo hacían ver.

Rosa, quién miraba sin ganas todo desde la muerte de Blanco, revisó el bolsillo de su saco. Traía su revolver, de hecho, había guardado dos balas para él. No eran nada si lo compraba con el armamento de la policía allá afuera, pero al menos eso evitaba que el castaño no se sintiera del todo desprotegido. Dos balas. ¿Para qué le servirían dos miserables balas? Ni él sabía como responder eso.

Lincoln alzó la pistola una vez más, dispuesto a ejecutar a la chica que lloraba y gritaba en el suelo. Un disparo no se hubiera podido identificar entre ese desfile de metralletas en el que se había convertido la bodega, pero, muy en el fondo, Lincoln juraría poder haber identificado el disparo que había terminado con la vida de su hijo. Tal vez si hubiera estado presente en el banco, y si hubiera llegado antes a la bodega, hubiera sentido también haber escuchado los disparos que mataron a sus dos hijos, Lynnwood y Lani.

Hugh Jr. Loud cayó. Una bala le atravesó el cristal izquierdo de los anteojos y le perforó el ojo. Los cristales en la cara y en el lóbulo eran lo de menos, el daño verdadero lo hizo la metralla de la bala que se expandió por todo su cráneo y terminó matándolo de un derrame interno. Marrón azotó como piedra en el río, se quedó en el suelo que lentamente se llenaba de su sangre y no volvió a moverse nunca más. Naranja gritando descargó sus balas en los oficiales. Asesinó de pura suerte, porque solo eso fue, suerte, a cuatro oficiales.

La escena se repitió, Lincoln gritó y corrió cómo pudo hacia el hombre muerto.

Rosa y Amarillo no reaccionaron, ya estaban cruelmente acostumbrados a ver amigos morir. Lo único que sintieron fue empatía por los gritos de Naranja, Marrón y él siempre fueron muy buenos amigos.

Lincoln lloraba amargamente con la cabeza ensangrentada de Hugh en sus brazos, ya estaba harto, ya estaba a su límite.

Había visto morir a dos de sus hijos, había perdido a tres el mismo día. Ya su corazón no podía soportarlo.

Simplemente sentía que se moría.

¿Qué estaban haciendo sus hijos allí? ¿No se supone que un padre debe cuidarlos? ¿Nos se supone que su trabajo era evitar este tipo de cosas? ¿Y entonces porque había dado consentimiento? ¿Porqué los había dejado trabajar en su negocio?

Mil vueltas, mil idas. Le dolía la cabeza. Sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza, casi subiéndosele por la garganta. No quería estar allí, no quería que ninguno de ellos estuviera allí. Quería despertar y darse cuenta de que era un sueño. No deseaba aceptar la realidad de que tres de sus hijos estaba muertos a su alrededor.

Lani decía de pequeño que soñaba con ser fotógrafo, como su madre. Hugh quería ser maestro, le gustaba enseñar y siempre fue muy listo. Lynnwood amaba el ventrilocuismo, le había rogado a los siete años para que le comprara un costoso muñeco con forma de conejo.

¿Porqué no apoyó esos sueños? Sus hijos pudieron ser hombres de bien, rectos, honorables. Pudieron haber estado bien aún si no estaban metidos hasta el cuello en la misma mierda que Lincoln. ¿De verdad hacía falta rehacer a Los Perros? ¿Acaso fue un sueño? ¿Acaso siquiera pasó?

Lincoln saltó asustado cuando uno de sus hijos lo tomó por el hombro. Amarillo, no, Lyle le sonrió calmado. Un Déjá Vu vino a la mente de Lincoln, un recuerdo de una era pasada. Lyle era apenas un niño, tenía seis años y estaba aprendiendo a conducir si bicicleta. Había caído, de había lastimado las rodillas y lloraba más por el susto de la sangre que por el dolor. Lincoln trató de calmarlo con palabras que no funcionaron, que fracasaron tanto cómo él en su función de padre. El niño solo se tranquilizó cuando su padre le limpió las lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos y le sonrió, dándole a entender que todo estaría bien. Ahora Lincoln era un niño asustado que lloraba por la sangre a su alrededor y Lyle era quién limpiaba sus lagrimas con una cálida sonrisa que hacía sentir a Lincoln que absolutamente todo podía salir bien. Tal vez eso lo heredó de él.

Ese pensamiento asustó mucho a Lincoln Loud.

—Necesito que te pongas de pie, Lincoln —habló calmado Amarillo, exactamente como hubiera hecho si Azul hubiera perdido los estribos por el miedo—. Vamos, amigo, no sirves así, hecho mierda. Te necesitamos bien, tranquilo, te necesitamos vivo... —el rubio al alzó la mirada por encima del hombro, mirando a Rosa—... Rosa, sácalo de aquí. Es lo más importante ahora, sacarlo vivo. Creo, creo que por el baño hay una ventana lo suficientemente grande para que salgan. Te lo encargo...

Lo último lo dijo mientras levantaba a Lincoln con dificultad y lo ayudaba a caminar hacia Rosa. El castaño relevó al rubio, colocando el brazo del albino encima de su nuca y ayudándolo como apoyo. Antes de salir Rosa tomó la pistola de Lincoln y la colocó en una de las fundas de Lynnwood... él no la iba a echar de menos.

—¿Quieres que remate a la maldita?

Preguntó Rosa por último. Amarillo estaba recargando las pistolas de Marrón, ya había acabado de buscar las balas en su ropa. El rubio había encendido dos cigarros, uno para él y otro para Naranja. Le dedicó una mirada rápida a Rosa y sonrió levemente.

—Tiene una puta bala en el estómago, va a morir en unos minutos. Déjala que sufra —le quitó el seguro a su nueva arma y se colocó listo para tomar el lugar de Marrón—. Guárdate las balas para ti y preocúpate por no morir hasta que saques a Lincoln de aquí.

Ambos hombres se miraron en silencio, uno respetuoso. No siempre tuvieron los mismos intereses, y no siempre fueron grandes amigos, apenas y conocidos, pero ambos agradecían desde el corazón lo que el otro estaba haciendo por su padre.

Rosa cargó con Lincoln, se fueron, entraron al baño de la bodega y la puerta se cerró tras de ellos. Unos segundos después el inconfundible sonido de vidrios rompiéndose se escuchó y tanto Amarillo como Naranja esperaron que ellos dos pudieran salir vivos de esa.

Al contrario que con sus propias vidas, con ellos dos aún tenían esperanzas.

—¿Cuántas balas tienes?

Preguntó Naranja.

—Doce balas. ¿Y tú?

—Ocho.

—... ¿Cuántos policías crees que hay aún?

Preguntó Amarillo.

—Hay ocho patrullas, ocho patrullas que puedo ver desde aquí. No sé cuantas pueda haber rodeando todo este lugar. Marrón y yo le dimos a unos cinco, así que como mínimo deben quedar unos once... —Naranja se agachó de prisa, instantes después llovieron balas hacía dónde él—... Claro, sin contar los refuerzos que seguro viene para acá y los cerdos que cerraron la carretera para que nadie nos venga a ayudar. Supongo que si matamos uno por bala podríamos escapar y alcanzar a esos dos...

—No creo —amarillo disparó dos balas y se escondió. La policía respondió con ocho balas que hicieron estragos en la vieja ventana de la bodega—. Son más. Tiene más oportunidades. Más lugares dónde esconderse. Más lugares de dónde disparar. Mejor vista del escenario. Desde aquí solo puedo ver hacia el bosque y si saco la cabeza para ver mejor me la abren como un puto frasco de mermelada.

—Sabía que esa perra de Leia se traía algo. Lo sentía. Siempre tan coqueta, una mierda, una mierda hombre —doce disparos se escucharon en total, todos con la única intención de matar a esos dos—. Esto es una puta mierda. No puedo decir más, eso es lo que es esto, mierda.

—¿Estás calmado?

La pregunta tomó de sorpresa a Naranja. No la entendió de inmediato. La tomó como si fuera una broma de muy mal gusto y sin lugar en ese momento. Iba a maldecir al rubio, decirle que se callara mejor y prestara atención a lo que estaban haciendo. Cuando lo miró notó que él veía fijamente al cadáver de Azul a lo lejos, triste. No pudo evitar hacer lo mismo con Marrón y entendió la pregunta.

—No, no lo estoy...

Amarillo sonrió por lo bajo, apartó su mirada del chico muerto y siguió disparando.

—Avísame cuándo te quede una bala —le dijo él—. ¿Recuerdas cuando lo conociste? A marrón.

—Fue, fue un trabajo antes del primero con ustedes —Naranja no recordaba tan bien, pero hizo memoria—. Dicen que uno reconoce a la gente poco común, y déjame decirte, que eso es mierda. Cuándo conocí a Marrón pensé que era un sujeto de más, del montón. Pero créeme, nunca he conocido a alguien como él. No sé, supongo que si hubiera de esos por todos lados no serían especiales.

—Cuándo conocí a Azul lo tomé como un pendejo, ¿sabes? —ambos hombres se agacharon, escuchado las balas que atravesaban por encima de ellos— Pensé, "Ésta puta mierda quiere hacerse pasar por un puto mafioso cuando ni la secundaria ha terminado". Pensé que era un chico que simplemente quería estar en el negocio porque había visto un par de películas y no sabía de verdad lo que esto significaba. Pero, para mi sorpresa, resultó ser más inteligente de lo que aparentaba. No quería morir, no por unas cuantas idioteces. Siempre estaba alerta, siempre estaba aprendiendo de mucha gente. Cuándo me di cuenta ya lo consideraba un amigo e íbamos hacía todos lados juntos.

—Lamento lo de Azul, viejo —Naranja miró su cartucho y suspiró—. Me queda una bala, ¿y a ti?

—Me quedaba una bala desde hace cinco o seis minutos —no pudo evitar sentir que aquello era un chiste sin gracia—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Naranja suspiró sonriendo. Miró el techo y lo analizó. Se sentía extrañamente liberado, como si por fin pudiera dejar se mirar a todos lados paranoico. Amarillo lo imitó.

—Roberto, todo el mundo me dice Bobby Jr. Mi tío se llama Roberto también.

—Creí que el Jr. era solo para padres e hijos —por primera vez desde que comenzó a disparar, Lyle se carcajeó—. Mi nombre es Lily, es un placer.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, hasta que.

—¿Contamos hasta tres?

Preguntó Bobby.

—Me parece buena idea...

Respondió Lyle.

**_/\/\/\/\_**

—¿Y cómo está Mary? ¿Cómo lleva cuidar a los gemelos?

Un hombre negro vestido de policía le preguntó a su compañero, ambos estaban sentados en el la cajuela de su patrulla. El otro oficial, un tipo castaño de piel blanca lo miró y sonrió.

—Es toda una experiencia, enserio, deberías darte prisa y tener hijos con Missy cuánto antes.

Bromeó.

El oficial negro dio una calada a su cigarro, él se llamaba George R. Lou y todo el mundo le decía Georgie. Su compañero era Winston P. Zach y llevaban doce años siendo amigos.

—Oh, sí, claro —respondió Georgie—. Missy y yo nos morimos de ganas por limpiar mierda a las cuatro de la mañana...

—¿Eso? Eso es lo de menso, amigo. Preocúpate por levantarte cada mañana para ir a trabajar después de una noche entera escuchando a dos malditos hijos de perra gritar y llorar por toda la jodida...

Ambos callaron por lo mismo, por la misma razón por la que el castaño vestido de traje se detuvo al verlos.

Un segundo tardaron los tres en sacar las pistolas y dispararse mutuamente.

Había sido tan rápido, casi parecía un chiste mediocre de bar. Dos policías y un jodido asesino entraron a un bar.

Winston le alcanzó a dar dos tiros al castaño al otro lado de la carretera. El primero fue en la pierna y cuándo él cayó fue rematado por el segundo en la cabeza.

Ambos hombres suspiraron y se miraron mutuamente. Al menos habían salido ilesos y vivos. Ese maldito estaba muerto, tendrían que hacer papeleo, explicarle todo al capitán Quentin pero al menos estaban vivos...

El anciano que salió de entre los árboles corrió con extraña agilidad para alguien de su edad, tomó la pistola de las manos muertas del hombre y entre gritos vació el cartucho contra los oficiales. Solo quedaban dos balas y ambas dieron directo en el estómago de Georgie, quién cayó al suelo gritando de dolor.

—¿¡QUÉ MIERDA!?

Exclamó Winston y disparó cuatro veces hacia el anciano. Una bala le dio en la nariz, otra en el ojo, la tercera le atravesó el odio y la cuarta sencillamente se perdió.

El anciano cayó al suelo muerto al instante y se quedó tirado justo al lado del castaño. En unos minutos el lugar se llenó de la sangre de ambos.

—¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA, VIEJO! ¡ME VOY A MORIR! ¡ME VOY A PUTAS MORIR! —chilló Georgie asustado— ¡ME DESANGRO! ¡ME PUTAS DESANGRO! ¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR, AMIGO! ¡NO QUIERO!

Winston se dejó caer al suelo en rodillas y alzó la cabeza de su amigo y lo recargó en su pecho. Todo su uniforme estaba ya lleno de la sangre del castaño y ambos se miraban asustados.

—Está bien, Georgie, está bien. No es nada, no es nada grave viejo —mintió, pero qué más podía hacer—. Solo has presión, llamaré a una ambulancia y al capitán, ¿si? Todo va a salir bien —George asintió un par de veces con fuerza y siguió retorciéndose de dolor mientras apretaba fuerte en ambas heridas. Winston sacó su radio y contacto a su jefe, asustado—. Aquí el oficial Winston P. llamando al capitán Quentin. ¿Me escucha? Cambio.

Los diez segundo en los que hubo silencio fueron eternos para ambos amigos y casi resultaban dolorosos. Sintieron mucho alivio al reconocer la voz de su capitán por una línea segura.

—Aquí el capitán Quentin. ¿Ocurre algo? Cambio.

—Hubo un tiroteo en el reten cinco, por la colina Sunsent, señor. El oficial George está herido de dos balas, pedimos una ambulancia lo más pronto posible. Y, señor —Winston miró asustado el cadáver del anciano a unos metros enfrente suyo—, ¿es esta una línea privada...? Cambio.

De nuevo hubo un corto silencio, tal vez porque Quentin no entendió del todo eso último.

—Claro que es línea privada, hijo. Solo estoy escuchando yo. Si tanto te preocupa puedo ir con ustedes y asegurarme de que la ambulancia sea de confianza. Cambio.

A Winston le pareció que su capitán entendió bastante bien a lo que él estaba refiriéndose, eso lo alivió.

—Sería un favor, señor. Sería jodidamente maravilloso. Yo, yo creo —se mordió la lengua, pero pudo juntar el valor para terminar—, yo creo que maté a...

»Yo creo que maté a Lincoln Loud.


End file.
